Stay Beside (I Can See You sequel)
by ltmsjh
Summary: ini kisah perjalanan cinta jongin dan kyungsoo setelah kyungsoo dapat melihat kembali. mereka saling menyayangi dan mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain. Kyungsoo berjanji, ia akan tetap berada disisi Jongin, apapun yang terjadi. karena namja itu juga akan melakukan hal yang sama kepadanya. exo kaisoo slight! hunhan 2min genderswitch
1. Chapter 1

STAY BESIDE (I Can See You Sequel)

Author : ltmsjh

Cast :

Kim Jongin (N)

Do Kyungsoo (Y)

Oh Sehun (N)

Xi Luhan (Y)

Other find by urself

Genre : Romance, friendship

Rate : T

Disclaim : Only own the plot. The cast belong to God.

.

(Do Kyungsoo POV)

"kyungie, gwenchana?" aku menolehkan pandanganku pada teman sebangkuku, Luhan. Ia menatapku khawatir,

"gwenchanayo, hannie." Jawabku sambil tersenyum, kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku menatap layar proyektor yang sedang menampilkan film pendek tentang sejarah musik. Songsaenim sedang rapat dan kami ditinggalkan untuk menonton film yang sangat membosankan, bahkan banyak siswa yang sudah tertidur.

"tapi kamu terlihat pucat, kyungie." Gumam Luhan pelan dengan wajah khawatir.

"hanya sedikit pusing, hannie. Mungkin karna mataku belum terbiasa dengan cahaya yang terlalu terang" Luhan menatapku sambil membulatkan bibirnya.

"oh, apakah seharusnya kamu istirahat? Kamu baru pulih dari operasi, kan?"aku hanya menganggguk. yah, aku memang pernah menceritakan soal kebutaanku pada temanku yang satu ini. "kalau tambah pusing, katakan padaku yah, akan kusuruh kkamjong untuk mengantarkanmu ke ruang kesehatan."

Aku reflek menatap Jongin yang tertidur dibangku belakang, sepertinya ia lelah karena harus latihan dance untuk kompetisi dua hari lagi. "mengapa kalian memanggil jongin dengan sebutan itu, Luhanie?" tanyaku bingung.

"karena kulitnya yang hitam seperti bokong wajan ibuku haha. Park Chanyeol yang memberi julukan itu untuknya." Seru Luhan sambil terkekeh pelan.

Aku tersenyum geli, aneh aneh saja mereka ini. Perkataan Luhan tadi sangat lucu hingga aku melupakan pusing yang baru saja melandaku. "tapi itu jahat sekali, Luhanie. Dia keren kok seperti itu." Sanggahku.

"itu karena kamu menyukainya~" goda luhan membuat pipiku memanas. "haha tapi sebenarnya ya, Jongin punya banyak sekali fans disini Kyungie. Ia ketua Klub dance dan sering memenangkan kompetisi. Tapi dia tidak pernah dekat dengan yeoja manapun kecuali aku dan Yixing,makanya saat dia memelukmu kemarin, banyak yang shock haha."

"jinjjayo, Luhanie?"

"eum.." Luhan mengangguk, "tapi mereka tidak akan berani mengganggumu, kupastikan itu. Jika mereka macam-macam akan kusuruh Zitao untuk menghajar mereka." Aku hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

KRINGGGG

Bel istirahat berbunyi, para siswa yang sedari tadi menahan lapar dan bosan pun segera meninggalkan kelas.

"Hannie, ayo kita kekantin. Aku sangat lapar" seru Sehun yang tiba tiba saja sudah berdiri disamping meja Luhan.

"ah Hunnie mengagetkanku! Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Seru Luhan sambil merogoh tasnya dan mengambil dompetnya. Sehun dan Luhan sangat dekat, namun mereka tidak berpacaran.. atau mungkin belum? karena kurasa mereka saling menyukai namun terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka. Haha

"Kyung, tidak kekantin?" Tanya Sehun mengalihkan perhatianku.

"tidak, aku membawa bekal untuk Jongin. Pergilah kalian berdua saja" seruku sambil tersenyum melihat pipi Luhan yang memerah.

"Sepertinya dia sangat lelah Kyung. Latihan semalam sangat melelahkan terlebih ia harus melatih anggota yang belum lancar gerakannya." Kata Sehun. Yah Sehun juga anggota klub dance namja dan ia juga akan mengikuti kompetisi tersebut.

"aku akan membangunkannya untuk makan." Seruku dan Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah! Dah Kyungie!" Luhan melambai padaku dan Sehun menggandeng tangan satunya keluar kelas.

Aku mengambil bekal untukku dan Jongin dari laci meja kemudian duduk dikursi depan Jongin. Ia sedang tertidur dengan menelungkupkan kedua tangannya di meja. Aku mengelus rambut coklatnya kemudian tersenyum. wajahnya tenang sekali saat tidur, aku jadi tidak tega untuk membangunkannya. Tapi ia harus makan untuk mengisi tenaganya kembali.

"jonginnie ireona.." Gumamku lembut sambil terus mengelus rambutnya agar ia terbangun.

"…."

"Jonginnie..bangunlah, kamu harus makan." Gumamku pelan, kemudian kulihat tubuhnya bergerak dan matanya berkedip pelan. Ia mengucek matanya dan duduk dengan tegak.

"Soo? Ah maaf aku tertidur." Ia menatapku bersalah. Aku tersenyum,

"gwenchanayo, ayo makan. Aku tahu kamu sangat lelah tapi kamu harus tetap makan." Ia menatapku dalam dan tersenyum lembut,

"gomawoyo, Soo. Aku sangat senang kamu ada disini," ia menggenggam tanganku dan mencium pipiku sekilas. Aduh, aku merasa wajahku sangat panas. "hmm boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"

"apa itu Jonginnie?"

"bisakah kamu datang menontonku saat kompetisi lusa?"

Aku mengangguk "tentu saja aku akan datang. Aku sangat suka tarianmu. aku bersama Luhan akan duduk dibarisan depan menontonmu dan Sehun."

"jinjja?" ia menatapku antusias.

"eum.." aku mengangguk dan menyodorkan bekal untuknya. "ayo makan Jonginnie, nanti kamu sakit."

"ne baiklah, tapi suapi aku. Aaaa" ia membuka mulutnya untuk kusuapi. Aku hanya tersenyum kemudian menyuapinya.

_Aku akan terus disini.._

_Menemanimu dan membahagiakanmu.._

_Karena aku tahu kamu juga akan melakukan hal tersebut kepadaku.._

_._

(Kim Jongin POV)

"kurang sempurna. ulangi lagi, Zel. Pada hitungan ketiga loncat sambil menghentakkan kaki kiri kedepan." Saat ini aku sedang melatih anggota Junior Klub dance yang akan ikut kompetisi lusa dibantu oleh sehun sepulang sekolah. Sementara anggota senior lain sedang istirahat. Ini sangat melelahkan, namun ini tanggung jawabku sebagai ketua klub.

"bagus, Zelo. Sekarang Taeyong, coba put—"

"JONGIN!" aku dan anggota klub lainnya reflek berbalik menatap Luhan yang berteriak didepan pintu ruangan klub dan mengatur nafasnya, sepertinya ia habis berlari dan wajahnya tampak sangat panik.

"ada apa Hannie?" Tanya Sehun cepat sambil memberikan sebotol air mineral untuknya. Ia meminumnya dan mengatur nafasnya,

"Kyungie.."

"Kyungsoo kenapa?" tanyaku panik.

"..dia _pingsan_."

.

"Yoongi sunbae yang membantuku membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Aku sangat panik, tadi wajahnya pucat sekali." Gumam Luhan sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang diperiksa oleh dokter sekolah, Ahn Jaehyun Sonsae. Aku yang mendengar kabar Luhan tadi langsung berlari menuju ruang kesehatan sementara Sehun menyusul setelah membubarkan latihan hari ini.

"kenapa bisa?" Sehun mewakili pertanyaanku, aku panik sekali dan hanya terus menggenggam tangannya dalam diam.

"aku tidak tahu, Hunnie. Saat dia menemaniku ke ruang guru, ia tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Yoongi sunbae, kemudian ia langsung jatuh begitu saja."

"maafkan aku." Gumam Yoongi sunbae yang berdiri disudut ruangan.

"sudahlah, bukan salahmu." Jaehyun sonsae menyahut," dia hanya kelelahan. Apa ia pernah melakukan operasi sebelumnya?" aku mengangguk.

"yah, operasi retina matanya."

Jaehyun sonsae menggangguk paham, "seharusnya ia tidak boleh terlalu sering terkena kontak dengan cahaya terang secara langsung, itu akan membuatnya pusing karena belum terbiasa. Dan harus banyak istirahat, beberapa vitamin akan membantu." Aku menarik nafas lega.

"saat dia sadar, bawa dia pulang dan tidak usah masuk besok, aku akan memberikan surat izinnya."

"baiklah, kamsahamnida songsaenim." Seruku sambil membungkuk. Ia hanya tersenyum dan kembali duduk dikursi kerjanya.

"ehm, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Kata Yoongi sunbae, "aku harus menemui Lee Sonsae."

"baiklah, jeongmal gomawoyo hyung sudah membantu."

"tidak masalah Jongin. Sehun, luhan, aku duluan. Semoga Kyungsoo cepat sembuh."

"ne hyung. ah Jongin, aku dan Luhan juga akan kembali kekelas untuk mengambil tas kalian." Seru Sehun, aku hanya mengangguk kemudian mereka meninggalkan ruangan.

Aku duduk dikursi samping kasur Kyungsoo yang tertidur lelap dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Soo-ah, aku sangat cemas mendengarmu pingsan. Kumohon cepatlah sadar dan maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik."

"…." Aku mengelus rambutnya dan mencium keningnya lembut.

"_cepatlah sembuh sayang_.."

.

"eungh.."

Aku yang sedang fokus mengendarai mobil dijalanan sore kota Seoul mengalihkan pandanganku kesamping, tampak Kyungsoo menerjapkan mata bulatnya sekilas. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai sadar, tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi kugenggampun mulai tampak bergerak. Sebenarnya aku tidak tega langsung membawanya pulang sebelum ia sadar, namun cuaca memburuk dan Jaehyun sonsae menyuruhku untuk membawanya pulang.

Aku menghela nafas, untung saja aku membawa mobil hari ini. Karena sejak pagi cuaca kota Seoul memang sedang tidak bersahabat. Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko Kyungsoo bisa sakit terkena hujan.

"Jongie.." gumam Kyungsoo dengan suara serak. Aku menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Soo-ah, sudah sadar? Tadi kamu pingsan sayang, kata sonsae hanya kelelahan." Gumamku sambil mencium tangannya lembut. "tadi aku cemas sekali.."

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan bersalah, tampak wajahnya masih agak pucat. "mianhae.."

"gwenchana, apa masih pusing? tidurlah. Saat sampai akan kubangunkan." Ia hanya tersenyum tipis dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku kedepan, menatap hujan yang mulai turun dengan deras dan dalam hati diam diam berdo'a agar Kyungsoo bisa kembali ceria esok hari. Sungguh aku sangat tidak tega melihatnya kesakitan. Sudah cukup apa yang sudah dilaluinya selama ini, aku hanya ingin dia bahagia.

.

(Do Kyungsoo POV)

Samar samar aku mendengar suara mesin dimatikan. Aku tahu pasti kami sudah sampai di basement apartment dan berusaha membuka kedua mataku yang terasa berat. Kepalaku masih terasa pusing namun aku melawannya.

Cklek

Pintu mobilpun terbuka, "Soo, kenapa bangun?" Tanya Jongin bingung saat melihatku menatap kearahnya.

"tadi Jongin bilang mau membangunkanku,"

"tapi kamu tampak lelah jadi kuputuskan untuk digendong saja." Jawabnya santai, aku merasa pipiku sedikit panas mendengar jawabannya.

"anieyo Jonginnie, aku jalan saja yah. Aku tahu kamu juga sangat lelah." Ia menggeleng dan menatapku tajam. Aku sedikit takut dengan tatapannya.

"aku tidak akan mengijinkan. Mengertilah, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

"tapi.."

"Kyung.." ia menatapku agak kesal.

Aku menunduk, "baiklah Jonginnie."

Cup. Aku merasakan keningku dicium dengan lembut.

"J-Jonginnie.."

"aku tidak marah sayang, hanya khawatir. Sekarang ayo." Ia menggendongku tiba tiba dengan bridal style dan menutup pintu mobil.

"Jonginnie~" aku memukul bahunya lembut. Aish, malu sekali saat dilihat oleh orang lain.

"hm kenapa?"

"kenapa tidak digendong dibelakang saja?"

"waeyo? Aku membawa tas kita dipunggungku." Ia menatapku bingung. Dan kemudian tersenyum melihat wajahku yang memerah padam. "haha tidak usah malu begitu Soo, sebentar lagi kita sampai." Aku akhirnya menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

"Jonginnie, apa aku berat?"

"tidak Soo, kamu bahkan lebih ringan dari tas sekolah—aw!" ia menerjab kaget saat aku mencubit perutnya pelan.

"aku tahu itu tidak sakit." Aku mengerucutkan bibirku kesal.

"hehe kamu tahu saja." Ia terkekeh ringan dan kemudian berhenti berjalan. Aku kemudian mengarahkan pandanganku kedepan. Tampak Soojung ahjumma dan tunangannya berdiri dihadapan kami, depan pintu apartement ku. Ia melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap kami dengan pandangan menggoda. Pasti Jongin yang menghubunginya. Padahal aku tidak ingin ahjumma khawatir, nanti kalau ia mengatakan pada umma bagaimana?

"aigoo~ tidak terlihat seperti ada yang sakit disini kkk"

"ne, kalian bahkan terlihat lebih romantis dari pada kami." Sahut tunangannya, Kibum ahjussi. Aku hanya menatap mereka kesal.

"Kyungie-ah jangan malu begitu haha. Baiklah, ayo ahjumma bantu kamu membersihkan diri." Soojung ahjumma mengetikkan password apartementku yang memang sudah dihapalnya kemudian masuk diikuti tunangannya.

"gwenchanayo ahjumma, aku bisa sendiri. Ahjumma kembali saja."

"dengan wajahmu yang pucat itu? Ahjumma rasa tidak ada pilihan selain menurut, Kyungie."

"…" aku hanya kembali merengut kesal dengan Jongin yang sesekali mengelus pipiku lembut sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Jongin, bawa dia kekamar. Dan kembali kesini saat selesai mandi untuk makan malam. Kau tampak sangat mengerikan."

"aku ini tampan ahjumma!" seru Jongin kesal sambil menggendongku menuju kamar. Aku hanya terkekeh pelan melihat wajahnya yang kesal.

"terserahmu saja, anak hitam!" terdengar suara Soojung ahjumma dari dapur.

"aish, dasar ahjumma cerewet-_-"

"sudahlah, Jonginnie." Gumamku pelan.

"ne" Ia kemudian menurunkan tubuhku dikasur dan tersenyum. Aku sekilas melihat ia meringis kecil.

"Jongie gwenchana? Kenapa meringis? Apa yang sakit?" Tanyaku sambil mendudukkan tubuhku kemudian menyentuh wajahnya dengan panik.

"gwenchanayo, Soo. Hanya pegal. Sekarang aku pulang yah, nanti aku akan kembali." Ia mengelus rambutku sayang.

Aku mengangguk walau masih merasa khawatir terhadapnya. "setelah ini berendam dengan air hangat agar lelahnya hilang, ne?"

Ia mengangguk kemudian tertawa kecil seakan aku barusaja mengucapkan sebuah lelucon. "Soo, kamu yang sedang sakit tetapi malah mengkhawatirkan orang lain."

"_aku hanya tidak ingin kamu kenapa-napa_."

"KIM JONGIN! KEMBALI KE APARTMENT MU SEKARANG!" terdengar seruan dari arah dapur. Jongin kemudian tertawa.

"aku pulang yah Soo" aku hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. "saranghae."

Cup.

Dan setelah itu...ia menghilang dibalik pintu setelah mencuri satu kecupan dibibirku.

.

Aku dan Jongin baru saja makan malam dengan masakan buatan Soojung ahjumma. Setelah memasak untuk kami, Soojung ahjumma dan tunangannya pamit untuk pulang.

"jongin, kamu tidak kembali ke apartementmu? Kamu juga harus istirahat." tanyaku saat ia duduk disofa samping tempat tidurku sambil menonton sebuah video dance dengan tabletnya sementara aku duduk bersandar dikepala tempat tidur sambil memeluk bonekaku.

"tidak, aku akan tidur disofa. Siapa tahu saat malam kamu membutuhkan sesuatu." Gumamnya lagi sambil mengalihkan pandangannya sekilas kepadaku dan tersenyum.

"tapi—"

"aku tidak menerima penolakan Soo, lagi pula aku tidak akan bisa tertidur jika terus mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Jongie, lusa kamu harus ikut kompetisi, kamu tidak boleh terlalu lelah. Tidur disofa sangat tidak nyaman." Aku kembali mencoba menyanggah. Namun ia hanya memberikanku sebuah gelengan. Aku menghela nafas tanda menyerah dengan perdebatan ini.

"baiklah." Gumamku kemudian menenggelamkan wajahku diboneka berbentuk burung hantu tersebut. Dapat kurasakan Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan duduk ditepi tempat tidurku.

"tidurlah, sudah malam dan kamu harus banyak istirahat." Gumam Jongin sambil memeluk ku dari samping. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatapnya yang sedang tersenyum lembut.

"apa masih terasa pusing?"Tanya Jongin. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"…."

"Soo-ah,"

"eum."

"kamu marah padaku?"

"ani." Gumamku pelan. Jongin kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengelus rambutku pelan.

"jangan mendiamkanku seperti ini, aku hanya terlalu khawatir." Gumamnya dengan suara serak.

Seketika aku membalas pelukannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "tapi jika kamu sakit dan tidak bisa ikut kompetisi aku akan sangat menyesal."

"aku tidak akan sakit Soo, aku ini namja yang kuat." Serunya sambil terkekeh pelan. Aku kemudian melepaskan pelukannya setelah itu ia mencium keningku lembut.

"ayo, sekarang tidur." Aku menidurkan tubuhku dengan nyaman dan Jongin menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuhku sebatas leher.

"jaljayo, Soo. Saranghae."

"jaljayo, Jonginnie. nado " dia tersenyum sambil mematikan lampu kamarku dan menghidupkan lampu tidur dimeja nakas. Aku berusaha memejamkan mataku untuk menghilangkan pusing yang masih sedikit mendera dan mencoba untuk tidur.

.

Aku terbangun dengan rasa haus ditenggorokan dan mendudukkan diriku. Namun karena gerakanku yang sangat tiba-tiba, kepalaku terasa sangat pusing. Aku sontak memijat pelipisku dengan pelan.

Saat sudah merasa agak mendingan, aku menolehkan pandangan kearah jam weker yang berada di meja nakas. Hm, masih pukul 2 dini hari. Aku kemudian bangkit dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Jongin yang sedang tertidur pulas dan menghidupkan lampu kamar. Seketika suasana kamar menjadi sangat terang dan membuat kepalaku terasa sedikit pusing kembali.

Sebenarnya sejak tadi aku merasa curiga dengan kondisi Jongin saat ini. Terlebih saat ia menggendongku tadi, wajahnya yang meringis pelan membuatku sangat cemas. Akupun melangkah pelan kearahnya, dan melihat sedikit warna keunguan dibalik jeans kaki kanannya. Aku menarik nafas, sontak menarik pelan jeansnya dan mendapati pergelangan kaki kanannya sedikit membengkak dan berwarna keunguan. Kakinya terkilir dan ia bersikeras untuk menggendongku? Aku menarik nafas untuk menenangkan diri dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk minum dan mengambil kompresan.

Aku kembali dari dapur dan masih mendapati Jongin tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa terganggu. Aku kemudian duduk dipinggir sofa, menaruh es batu didalam gulungan kain dan mengompres pergelangan kakinya pelan. Jongin sama sekali tidak terbangun dan sesekali hanya meringis pelan dalam tidurnya. Aku berani bertaruh bahwa ia sungguh kelelahan.

Setelah merasa cukup, aku meletakkan baskom berisi es tadi di meja nakas. Setelah itu mengambil selimut untuk Jongin dari dalam lemari. Aku tidak tahu dia tidur tanpa memakai selimut padahal suhu kamar kurasa cukup dingin. Ia hanya memakai sebuah T-shirt lengan pendek dan jeans namun bisa tidur begitu nyenyaknya?

Setelah memakaikan selimut yang cukup tebal hingga menutupi sebatas lehernya dan mencium keningnya lembut. Aku kemudian mematikan kembali lampu kamar dan bergegas tidur karena merasa pusing kembali melandaku.

"saranghae, Jongin. Semoga kamu cepat sembuh."

_Bukan berarti aku tidak menyetujui keputusanmu.._

_Bukan.._

_Aku tahu kamu sangat memperhatikanku.._

_Namun, Aku juga tidak ingin kamu terluka.._

_Aku akan tetap selalu disisimu saat kamu membutuhkan.._

_Jeongmal saranghaeyo,Kim Jongin.._

_._

**END/TBC (Reader yang menentukan)**

Maaf kalau disini mungkin ada typo karena aku tidak mengecek kembali setelah diketik-_-v yeah this is sequel of my absurd ff^^ hmm kalau lanjutpun ini paling cuma sampai ch depan yaa haha tapi disini juga bisa langsung end kok.

THANKS TO:

Wanny : haha gomawo^^ sekarang aku buat sqnya. Apakah ini juga manis? Kk senang memang melihat Jongin yang baik hati. Terimakasih sudah review!

Flowerdyo: hehe jangan senyum sendiri loh bahaya(?)Terimakasih sudah review!

Sehunpou : hmm nyatanya di ICSY ga ada konflik haha. mungkin konfliknya cuma disini karena mereka saling khawatir satu sama lain^^ mau? Ntar kita culik Jonginnya kk. Terimakasih sudah review!

Younlaycious88 : haha aku juga seneng ^^ bagus disini jangan juga dia tetep baik kok. Kita terus dukung Kaisoo yah :') Terimakasih sudah review!

Syifaslsb : disini udah dibilang matanya Kyung tetep bulat(?) haha aduh masih muda jangan diabetes dulu wkwk. Aniyo malah dengan kritiknya aku merasa senang dan itu membuat aku menjadi lebih baik lagi^^ jeongmal gomawo hehe. Terimakasih sudah review!

Kaisoo32 : semoga ini juga sweet yah. Ini sudah dilanjut dengan sequel^^ Terimakasih sudah review!

Kaisoo Fujoshi SNH : sudah dibuat sequelnya ^^ Terimakasih sudah review!

-ltmsjh


	2. Chapter 2

Stay Beside ch. 2

.

.

_Ckiit_

Sebuah sedan hitam mewah berhenti di basement gedung apartment. Seorang lelaki dengan tubuh tinggi tegapnya keluar dari kursi pengemudi. Ia tampak masih sangat tampan dan gagah diumurnya yang hampir menginjak kepala empat. Bagi orang yang baru saja melihatnya pasti sudah dapat menebak bahwa lelaki itu sering sekali menghabiskan waktunya di gym dan berolahraga, karena sangat jelas dapat terlihat abs yang tercetak dibalik kemeja hitamnya. ia kemudian berbalik dan membukakan pintu untuk penumpang. Keluarlah seorang wanita yang cukup langsing dan tinggi, ditambah stiletto 15 senti dikaki jenjangnya membuat aura kecantikan dan keanggunannya begitu menguar. Ia memakai summer dress yang menampilkan lekuk tubuhnya yang begitu rupawan walaupun ia bukanlah seorang gadis remaja lagi. Rambut blonde sepinggang yang berkilauan tampak menambah nilai plus penampilan yeoja paruh baya ini. Yeoja itu menggandeng lelaki yang tampan itu dan mencium pipinya sekilas.

"oppa, aku merindukan uri adeul yang tampan."

"nado. Tapi kita sebaiknya menemui Kibum dan Soojung terlebih dahulu." Jawab si lelaki dan pasangan itupun melangkah menuju pintu masuk apartment.

"uh right, aku penasaran dengan duo menyebalkan itu. Kita bahkan tidak sempat hadir diacara pertunangan mereka. Apa kita adalah teman yang buruk, oppa?"

"tentu saja tidak, baby. Mereka takkan marah pada kita." Si lelaki tampan mencium bibir wanitanya sekilas,

"keurae, kajja."

Uh, melihatnya saja akan tahu bahwa mereka bukan orang sembarangan.

.

**(Kim Jongin POV)**

Hari sudah mulai pagi. Matahari sudah mulai menyinari cahayanya ke muka bumi. Aku menerjabkan kedua mataku pelan, merasakan terangnya sinar matahari yang mulai mengganggu tidur nyenyakku. Aku menguap merasakan rasa kantuk yang tersisa dan mencoba mendudukkan tubuhku ukh.. memijat sedikit tengkukku karena merasakan pegal karena tertidur di sofa. Aku menatap sekelilng, ah..baru kuingat semalam aku bermalam di apartemen Kyungsoo untuk menjaganya—tapi, kemana pemilik kamar yang sedang sakit itu sekarang?

"sudah bangun?" belum sempat aku beranjak untukmencarinya, Kyungsoo sudah muncul di balik pintu kamar dengan nampan ditangannya. Ia kemudian duduk disampingku setelah meletakkan nampan di meja pinggir sofa.

"hm. Morning kyungie," sapaku dengan suara serak sambil mencium dahinya yang sedang mengambil gelas berisi susu. Ia hanya merona dan tersenyum kecil.

"masih terasa pusing?" tanyaku sambil mengecek suhu tubuhnya. Masih terasa sedikit hangat.

"aniyo Jongie." Ia menggeleng pelan, "sudah lebih baik."

"syukurlah." Aku menghembuskan nafas lega. "jika pusing lagi beritahu aku, arasseo?"

"ne, arrasseo~" ia terkekeh pelan."Jongie, tidak kesekolah?"

"kurasa tidak. Aku akan menjagamu dan saat sore akan pergi sebentar untuk gladiresik."

"geurae? Ini." ia kemudian menyerahkan gelas susu vanilla hangat tersebut kepadaku.

"apa itu sarapan untukku?" tanyaku sambil menunjukkan nampan yang dibawanya tadi.

"eum." Ia mengangguk.

Aku menatapnya bingung namun menerima gelas tersebut, "kenapa situasinya berbalik begini?"

"maksud Jongie?" tanyanya sambil menerjabkan matanya, bingung.

Aku meminum susu itu dan menaruh sisanya di meja, "kenapa aku yang diperlakukan seperti orang sakit, Kyungie sayang? Maaf seharusnya aku yang bangun lebih dulu dan membuatkanmu sarapan."

Kyungsoo sedikit menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah mendengar panggilan untuknya, "ah, bukan aku, tetapi Soojung ahjumma yang memasak. Gwenchana, lagipula Jongie juga sedang sakit."

"huh? Aku tidak—"

"kakimu terkilir tetapi mengapa tetap memaksa untuk menggendongku?" ia mendongak menatapku sambil bertanya dengan suara bergetar.

"itu karena—"

"besok akan ada kompetisi tapi bagaimana jika kamu sakit dan itu semua—" aku sontak mencium bibirnya untuk membungkam ucapannya. Jujur aku tidak suka melihatnya yang menyalahkan dirinya atas sesuatu yang bukan kesalahannya.

"—salahku." Bisiknya sambil menatapku kaget.

"kyungie." Aku menghela nafas, "ini cuma terkilir biasa dan aku sudah pernah merasakan yang lebih sakit dari ini."

"…"

"percayalah, aku akan tetap mengikuti kompetisi. karena kamu paling suka saat melihatku menari, kan?"

"tapi—"

"sst. Sudah tidak usah dibahas lagi" gumamku sambil merangkulnya dari samping. Ia akhirnya mengangguk pelan tanda setuju. "kamu sudah sarapan?"

"sudah, saat Soojung ahjumma datang." Ia menyandarkan kepalanya dibahuku sambil memejamkan mata.

"sudah minum obat?" tubuh dalam dekapanku itu sontak sedikit menegang dan akhirnya menggeleng pelan.

"waeyo?"

"aku tidak suka. Rasanya sangat pahit, Aku memakan gula setelahnya namun rasa pahit tetap terasa dilidahku."

"kebiasaanmu setelah meminum obat sangat aneh, Kyungie."

"tapi sekarang itu tidak berhasil lagi. Ish,"

"bagaimana jika diganti dengan madu?"

"tidak akan berhasil." Gumamnya kesal.

"kamu belum mencobanya."

"aku tidak mau, Jongie." Ia menggeleng gusar dalam dekapanku.

Aku terkekeh pelan sambil mengelus rambutnya yang terasa sangat lembut di telapak tanganku, "hm. Kalau begitu aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk mengijinkanmu menontonku jika kamu bertambah pusing esok hari."

"tapi bahkan sekarang aku sudah tidak sakit." Ia membuka matanya dan menatapku kesal seperti seorang balita yang diambil bonekanya, lucu sekali.

"kalau begitu besok aku akan mengundurkan diri." Ucapku santai.

"Jongie! Mana bisa seperti itu!" ia melotot menatapku seakan hal yang kuucapkan benar benar diluar perkiraannya.

"aku bercanda sayang, jangan menatapku seperti itu." Aku tersenyum lembut, "jadi bagaimana jika aku membuat obat itu terasa manis hm?" aku menaikkan sebelah alisku,

"jinjja? Bagaimana caranya?" Kyungsoo menatapku antusias.

"yakin ingin mencoba nya?" aku mengambil obat syrup itu dari nakas dan meletakkannya di pangkuan Kyungsoo.

"eum." Ia mengangguk cepat.

"sekarang minumlah sambil menatapku." Jawabku cepat sambil menahan tawa.

"eh?" Kyungsoo menatapku dengan pandangan blank nya.

"jika meminumnya sambil menatapku obatnya akan terasa manis, Kyungie." Ucapku sambil tertawa senang karena telah berhasil mengerjainya.

Kyungsoo memukul lenganku pelan, "tsk. itu tidak lucu. Kamu menyebalkan dan percaya diri sekali."

"tapi kamu menyukaiku." Jawabku cepat sambil mengambil cup berisi gula yang juga diletakkannya di meja nakas.

"_you know it better_." Jawabnya sambil tersipu.

Aku mencium pipinya yang memerah dengan kilat. "Sekarang aku serius. Ayo minum obatnya Kyungie."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, "baiklah." Ia dengan setengah hati membuka tutup botol syrup itu dan meminumnya dengan sendok. Aku dapat melihat ekspresinya yang sangat jelas membenci rasa pahit yang muncul saat obat itu terasa dilidahnya.

"jongie ini sangat pah—"

Aku lagi lagi memotong ucapannya dengan cara mencium bibirnya lembut dan memindahkan gula yang tadi diam diam kumasukkan kemulutku dan memindahkannya kemulut Kyungsoo. Dapat kulihat ia kaget dengan apa yang kulakukan namun lama kelamaan ia mulai memejamkan matanya.

"_KYUNGSOO? JONGIN?" _

"UHUK!" teriakan Soojung ahjumma yang kurasa berasal dari ruang tamu mengangetkan kami berdua. Kyungsoo yang sedang menelan butir butir gula itupun sontak tersedak. Aku buru-buru mengambil segelas air dan langsung diteguknya cepat. Aku hanya meringis dan mengusap punggungnya pelan.

"gwenchana? Mianhae." Aku mengusap pipinya pelan, ia hanya menggumam dan mengangguk. Masih tampak samar samar rona merah di kedua pipinya. Aku terkekeh.

"_apa kau yakin uri adeul ada disini, Jung-ah?" _samar samar kudengar suara seorang wanita yang sangat kukenal, ah.. tapi mana mungkin.

"_geurom. KYUNGIE? JONGIN? " _ kembali terdengar teriakan Soojung ahjumma dari luar.

"kami ada dikamar, ahjumma!" seruku cepat untuk membunuh rasa penasaranku.

"_kemarilah! Ada tamu yang ingin mengunjungimu!_" seru Soojung ahjumma kembali. Aku dan Kyungsoo saling bertatapan dengan ekspresi bingung.

"kajja. Kita lihat siapa yang datang,"

"jongie bisa berdiri?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah khawatir saat aku bangkit untuk berdiri. Aku sebisa mungkin menahan ringisanku dan tersenyum singkat.

"tentu saja sayang, ayo." Aku mengulurkan tanganku kemudian disambutnya dengan senang.

"menurutmu siapa yang datang? Soojung ahjumma bilang tamu itu akan mengunjungimu." Gumam Kyungsoo penasaran.

Aku menaikkan bahuku, pertanda aku tidak tahu. "hm, hanya dugaanku sih tapi kurasa yang datang—" ucapanku terhenti sesaat setelah membuka pintu dan mendapati seorang wanita cantik yang sangat kukenal telah berdiri didepan pintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"hello, uri adeul~" sapanya sambil menatapku tajam namun tetap tersenyum penuh keanggunan.

"_umma."_ Gumamku. Aku merasakan Kyungsoo terkesiap dan genggaman tangannya menguat. Kurasa ia cukup kaget dengan kemunculan orangtuaku yang tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

**(Do Kyungsoo POV)**

Kini aku, Soojung ahjumma, Kibum ahjussi, Jongin, serta orangtuanya telah duduk di sofa apartmentku. Aku sungguh gugup dan tidak menyangka orangtua Jongin akan datang saat ini. Kini masih cukup pagi dan aish..bahkan aku tidak berdandan sama sekali. Aku sedikit menciut melihat betapa mewah dan anggunnya penampilan pasangan suami istri didepanku sementara aku bahkan hanya memakai dress rumahan dengan panjang selutut serta warna putih polos. Aku hanya mendunduk dan menghembuskan nafas pasrah saat kurasa pasti image ku sangat jelek di pertemuan pertama ini.

"Orangtuamu datang pagi-pagi dari London dan mengacaukan hari bermalas-malasanku hanya untuk bertemu dengan mu Jongin." Gumam Soojung ahjumma dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat sambil memberikan gelas berisi syrup kepada tunangannya. "maka dari itu aku membawanya kemari."

"hm. Benar-benar mengejutkan." Gumam Jongin—yang duduk disampingku—sambil memutar bola matanya, bosan.

"Oh Honey, kami sangat merindukanmu dan begini balasanmu?" jawab umma Jongin dengan nada sedih namun setelah itu melirikku dengan tatapan penasaran. "kau bahkan tidak pernah mengenalkan gadis ini padaku."

Aku tersentak kaget namun Jongin mengusap tanganku lembut, untuk menenangkan. Aku akhirnya mengambil nafas serta berdiri dan membungkuk sopan. "annyeonghaseyo, Do Kyungsoo imnida. Bangapseumnida, ahjumma ahjussi." Ucapku sambil berusaha untuk tampak tersenyum disela sela kegugupanku.

Umma Jongin terkekeh pelan kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan—oh, gesture yang sangat anggun—ia kemudian berdiri menghampiriku dan tersenyum menenangkan. "annyeong, Kyungsoo-ie. Aku Kim Taemin dan itu suamiku, Kim Minho." Taemin ahjumma menunjuk seorang ahjussi dengan kemeja hitam yang sangat tampan. Ia mengangguk ramah padaku dan tersenyum. "Kau pasti sudah tahu kalau kami adalah orangtua Uri Honey Jongin." Aku tersenyum simpul mendengar panggilan itu kemudian mengangguk sopan.

"ne, masseumnida ahjumma."

"aigoo." Taemin ahjumma terkikik pelan kemudian mengusap rambutku lembut—ah, aku benar-benar kagum dengan wanita sempurna dihadapanku ini. "tidak usah begitu cangggung, sayangku. Panggil saja umma, ne? apa kamu yeojachingu nya Jongin?"

"ah, ne umma." Jawabku sambil tersenyum kikuk. Aku dapat melihat dari sudut mataku dan mendapati Jongin menatapku dengan pandangan seolah mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik baik saja.

Taemin umma tersenyum begitu lembut, namun kemudian ekspresinya berubah kecewa. "keurom? ah. Sayang sekali."

"wa-waeyo umma?"Aku seketika kaget dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. Apa aku terlihat tidak pantas bersama Jongin? Atau apakah sebenarnya Taemin umma sudah berencana untuk menjodohkan Jong—

"padahal kamu sangat cantik dan bisa mendapatkan namja yang lebih tampan darinya." Kekehnya mendapati wajahku yang begitu kaget.

"umma!" Jongin memprotes ucapan ummanya dengan nada kesal.

"ah. Bagiku Jongin yang tertampan, umma." Jawabku dengan wajah yang merona. Aduh aku memalukan sekali mengatakan hal seperti itu dihadapan orangtua Jongin. Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tangan untuk menahan malu.

"aigoo~ Taeminnie, anakmu yang tampan sedang merona karena dipuji pacarnya." Terdengar seruan dari Kibum ahjussi dan menimbulkan gelak tawa di ruangan ini. Mwo? Benarkah Jongin merona? Dalam hati aku tertawa geli.

"soo-ie, lepaskan tanganmu." Gumam Taemin umma lembut dan aku melakukannya. "terimakasih telah menerima Jongin apa adanya dia. Berjanjilah padaku untuk selalu berada disisinya."

"aku berjanji umma, karena ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama padaku." Ucapku sambil tersenyum dan kemudian terkaget karena Taemin umma memelukku.

"u-umma." Aku tersenyum dibalik pelukannya, ah kini ku tahu darimana Jongin mewarisi sifat lembutnya. Pelukan Taemin umma terasa sangat hangat dan mengobati rasa rinduku akan ummaku yang berada diluar kota.

"aigoo..Soo-ie, kau sangat cantik dan aku merasa telah memiliki anak perempuan." Kekehnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mengusap rambutku lembut kemudian kembali duduk disamping suaminya.

"belum terlambat untuk memiliki setidaknya satu, sayang~" seru Minho appa sambil menjawil pipinya dan dihadiahi sebuah cubitan di perut oleh Taemin umma.

"huh, kau mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya didepan anak-anak, oppa." Gumam Taemin umma kesal sambil menyampirkan rambut blondenya kebahu kanannya dan tersenyum simpul.

"hm, anak jaman sekarang pasti sudah mengerti arti ucapanku. bukankah begitu, Jongin?" jawab Minho appa sambil menatap anaknya dengan pandangan jahil.

"hm." Gumam Jongin sambil meminum syrupnya dan menatap appanya dengan pandangan kesal.

"apalagi calon menantuku sangat cantik pasti kau tidak akan tahan untuk—"

"UHUK!" Jongin tersedak saat mendengar ucapan appanya. Aku hanya dapat mengelus punggungnya dengan ekspresi khawatir sekaligus malu.

"oh shut up, oppa. Kau membuat mereka malu." Seru Taemin umma dengan nada kesal namun berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresinya yang menatap kami dengan pandangan jahil. Ukh mereka berdua ternyata tak jauh berbeda. Aku sedikitmengalihkan pandanganku kearah Soojung ahjumma dan Kibum ahjussi, namun sepertinya mereka tampak tak perduli dan sibuk meminum syrup mereka dari sebuah gelas dengan dua pipet-_-

"lagipula.." lanjut Minho appa kembali.

"….."

"apa yang kau lakukan di apartement seorang gadis pagi-pagi sekali? Seingatku apartementmu persis berada diseberang sana, Buddy."

"kyungie sedang sakit jadi aku menjaganya semalaman." Jawab Jongin cepat.

"oh kau bahkan tidur di—"

"aku tidur disofa appa, geuman."

"hm. Kau pasti mencuri-curi kesempatan saat Kyungsoo tidur." Sanggah Minho appa cepat. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana harus berekspresi saat ini. Sedangkan Taemin umma terkikik sambil meyandarkan tubuhnya di bahu Minho appa.

"ti-tidak" jawab Jongin dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"huh. Kau berbohong. Kau lupa bahwa aku sangat mengenalmu, bocah Kim." Ucap Minho appa dengan nada final sambil menatap Jongin dan melipat kedua tangannya.

"selagi kalian memperdebatkan sesuatu yang tidak penting, aku akan membantu Soojung memasak sesuatu. Kalian pasti belum makan, Minho Taemin?" ucap Kibum ahjussi sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan diikuti Soojung ahjumma yang hanya menatapku dengan pandangan 'kau harus terbiasa dengan mereka'.

"keurae! Oppa aku ingin bulgogi!" seru Taemin umma sambil terkekeh.

"tsk, dasar tamu tak diundang yang menyebalkan." Gumam Kibum ahjussi dengan gerutuannya.

"yeah, aku merindukanmu juga, Kibum bro~" sahut Minho appa sambil tertawa lepas. Sementara aku hanya menatap mereka bingung.

"Kibum ahjussi, serta umma dan appa pernah bersekolah ditempat yang sama, Kyungie." Gumam Jongin disampingku seakan dapat membaca ekspresi wajahku. Aku hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"hei, Jong." Panggil Minho appa.

"waeyo appa?"

"kembali keapartmentmu, mandi dan bersihkan wajah bantalmu itu. Setelah makan, kau dan Kyungsoo harus menemani kami berjalan-jalan."

"tapi appa—"

"tega sekali jika kau tidak mau, Kim Honey. Kami sudah jauh jauh kemari hanya untuk bertemu denganmu." Taemin umma menatap Jongin dengan pandangan kecewa.

Jongin menghela napas, "Baiklah, tapi Kyungie tidak ikut. Dia sedang sakit,"

"ah jinjja? Gwenchanayo Soo-ie?" Tanya Taemin umma khawatir.

"gwenchana umma, aku bisa ikut kok. Aku sudah mendingan." Aku tersenyum lembut tapi Jongin langsung menatapku dengan pandangan tidak setuju.

"Kyung—"

"tidak apa-apa, Jongie. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan orangtuamu. Aku berjanji akan baik-baik saja, oke?" bisikku pulan. Akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk pelan.

"baiklah, bersiap-siaplah sementara aku akan mandi." Ia mencium pipiku sekilas dan beranjak keluar dari apartment, meninggalkanku dengan wajah merona parah karena sedari tadi appa dan umma memandangi kami intens.

"hei Kim, kau belum mandi tapi sudah berani mencium seorang gadis."

"APPA!"

"tsk. oppa, dia benar-benar anakmu."

.

.

Sekarang aku sedang berada di kamarku dengan pintu lemari pakaian yang terbuka dan beberapa helai pakaian yang berada di kasur. Aku menghela nafas frustasi, tidak tahu harus mengenakan apa dihadapan appa dan umma Jongin. Terlebih aku juga tidak yakin mereka akan mengajak kami kemana, jika aku memakai pakaian kasual dan ternyata mereka mengajak kami kesebuah tempat formal, bagaimana?

Beberapa menit yang lalu appa dan umma pamit ke apartment Jongin untuk mengganti pakaian mereka. Dan jika aku tidak bergegas, mereka akan menungguku berdandan begitu lama dan hal tersebut bisa merusak imejku dihadapan mereka. Eum.. kuputuskan untuk memakai sebuah dress chiffon dengan warna biru tua dipadukan dengan cardigan putih serta memakai sebuah flat shoes putih. Bingung harus kuapakan rambutku, akhirnya aku hanya menjepit sisi kanan rambutku dengan jepitan bewarna senada. Mengambil tas selempang bewarna putih kemudian berjalan sambil menghembuskan nafas gugup.

'_fighting, Kyungsoo!_' seruku dalam hati. Walaupun tadi sudah berbicara panjang lebar, namun tetap saja aku sangat gugup berhadapan dengan orangtua Jongin yang tampak menawan. Aku mengunci pintu apartment kemudian mendapati Jongin telah menungguku sambil bersandar didinding sisi pintu dan memasukkan kedua tangan kesaku Jeansnya.

"Kyungie," Aku seketika terhenti saat menatap pakaian yang ia kenakan. Sebuah kaos v-neck berwarna putih dengan jaket hoodie berwarna dongker, ia mengenakan jeans yang juga berwarna dongker dan sneakers berwarna putih. Ia kemudian mengacak rambut coklatnya yang tampak sedikit lembab dan tersenyum lembutpadaku. Aku tanpa terasa menahan napas, menyadari begitu tampan dan memesona namja yang berada dihadapanku walau hanya memakai pakaian yang begitu kasual. "sudah selesai?"

"eum." Aku mengangguk singkat dan menunduk.

"waeyo? Kenapa tadi menatapku seperti itu?"

"ah, annieyo Jonginnie."

"apa aku—"

"aigoo, kalian serasi sekali sayang! Apa kalian janjian memakai warna yang sama?" seruan Taemin umma yang tampak antusias membuatku tersenyum kecil dengan wajah yang memanas sambil menatap kedua orangtua Jongin yang telah berada dihadapan kami.

"tidak umma," jawabku sambil meringis kecil. "umma dan appa juga serasi sekali."

"oh tentu saja, karena kami memang sudah janjian." Balas Minho appa sambil terkekeh dan merangkul istrinya. Uh, haruskah kujelaskan betapa memesona dan freshnya penampilan mereka?

Taemin umma memakai dress berbahan ringan bewarna kuning muda dan sepatu nike putih dengan aksen sayap keperakan disisinya sedangkan Minho appa memakai polo shirt berwarna biru langit, jeans hitam serta sepatu kets berwarna senada yang tidak tampak murah. Keduanya memakai varsity hitam-putih kembar dengan snapback limited edition hitam yang kembar pula. Jika kalian ingin tahu perasaanku, saat ini aku merasa akan pergi double date dengan kakak Jongin yang masih berada ditingkat universitas.

"ck. The most anticipated couple." Sungut Jongin kesal sambil menggenggam tanganku dan kami mulai berjalan menuju basement.

"oh, don't be jealous young man." Sahut Minho appa cuek. Sementara Taemin umma hanya tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

.

.

.

**(Author POV)**

"_EVERYBODY, EEEVERYBODY, EVERY EVERBODY~"_

Didalam sedan hitam mewah itu mengalun lagu dari sebuah boyband komtemporer Korea Selatan yang cukup popular. SHINee, siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka? Boyband besutan SM entertainment ini sudah sangat terkenal dimata dunia international dengan lagu dan style mereka yang cukup unik.

Tampak pasangan muda mudi—coret, pasangan remaja dan dewasa berada didalam mobil tersebut. Jika kalian menyangka bahwa mobil ini milik Jongin, kalian salah besar. Nyatanya ini mobil Minho yang berada di Korea. Lagu yang dinyanyikan pun atas keinginan Taemin dan kini pasangan itupun bernyanyi dengan semangat.

"_EVERYBODYYY~~~" _ lengking Taemin dengan nada tinggi yang sebenarnya cukup baik, namun karena ruang yang cukup sempit hal tersebut berhasil memekakkan telinga tiga orang lain. Minho hanya terkekeh pelan dan mengusak rambut istrinya sayang.

"michigetda." Gumam Jongin yang sedang duduk dibalik kursi kemudi. "seharusnya aku tahu bahwa pada akhirnya aku hanya diperintah untuk menyupir." Sindirnya dengan nada kesal yang sangat kentara.

Kyungsoo yang duduk disamping namjanya dikursi depan—Minho menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk duduk didepan—mengelus lengan Jongin lembut dan menenangkan, tampak sedikit tanda tanya dalam raut wajahnya. Hm mungkin ia mempertanyakan mengapa namjachingunya tidak begitu nyaman dengan kehadiran orangtuanya.

"tidak boleh seperti itu, Jongie" gumamnya pelan agar ucapannya tidak terdengar oleh dua sejoli yang masih asik dengan dunianya dibelakang.

Jongin menghela napas, "maaf Kyungie, mungkin ini terlalu mengagetkan untukmu." Gumamnya tak kalah pelan. Suaranya berhasil teredam oleh alunan music yang keras namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Kyungsoo yang duduk dekat dengannya.

"kita bicarakan nanti oke? Sekarang bersikaplah dengan baik." Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut dan Jongin mengangguk pelan tanda mengiyakan. Tanpa mereka sadari dua pasang mata menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang tak terbaca.

.

.

.

**TBC**

/Sigh/ akhirnya tidak jadi buat twoshoot wkwk. Ah apakah ada typo diatas sana?

Sepertinya saya tanpa sadar memasukkan 2min disini hingga keasyikan(?) nulis haha. Takut kepanjangan dan membosankan jadi saya cut disini saja keke. Mungkin sedikit konflik akan muncul antara Jongin dan orangtuanya jadi sepertinya ini akan berakhir di ch3 atau 4~ /akhirnya ada konflik /loh?

Baiklah sekarang balasan review:

**Zoldyk** : totally agree! Sudah diupdate ya, maaf agak lama. Thanks sudah review ^^

**Syifaslsb** : Kaisoo: nado saranghae, Syifa-sshi~! /lovesign/ Haha gomawo, amin semoga kaisoo cepat sembuh(?)Thanks sudah review ^^

**Earthteleport** : aigoo aku gak nyangka author favorite ku review ff gaje ini /lap air mata imajiner /apaan-_-/ sudah diupdate dan sepertinya akan ditambah chapternya. Kkk ne, aku juga suka genre seperti ini, haha semoga tidak mengecewakan yah, Thanks sudah review ^^

**Yixingcom** : sudah dilanjut yixing-shhi(?) gak berat-berat kok cobaannya ntar Jongin ga bisa ngangkatnya wkwk huhu mianhae apakah yang ini enak? /plak. Thanks sudah review ^^

**Younlaycious88** : lol sudah jadi ciri khas ya? Haha ayo kita selalu dukung Kaisoo /bawa baliho kaisoo/ Thanks sudah review ^^

**Sehunpou **: gomawo pou-shhi(?) sudah dilanjut, maaf agak lama. Thanks sudah review ^^

**Kyungie22** : sudah dilanjut, disini malah kelewatan manis karena makan gula /plak. Thanks sudah review ^^

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH** : sudah dilanjut ya~ Thanks sudah review ^^

**Ruixi** : sudah dilanjut ya. aduh aku bukan mimin loh, kamu salah orang wkwk Thanks sudah review ^^

**Wanny** : jelas selalu manis merekanya haha. Sudah dilanjut duh nyante ya wkwk /patahin tongkat tao /kabur/ Thanks sudah review ^^

**KaiSoo Shipper** : sudah dilanjut! Ah sama aku juga seneng karena di review(?)Thanks sudah review ^^

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : hayoo demi apa wkwk sudah dilanjut. Thanks sudah review ^^

**Alkey PCY** : sudah dilanjut ;) setuju sekali. Apa salah Jongin punya wajah seperti itu wkwk aslinya Jongin anaknya baik hati rajin bersih bersih dan pemalu lho :') Thanks sudah review ^^

Oh ya, ada yang Kaisoo dan dan 2min Shipper disini? Sudah jarang sekali ketemu dengan 2MS. Apa mereka sudah pada ditelan bumi? /plak/ kalau KSS dan 2MS kita kenalan yuk ;) ntar PM saya yah haha kita ngobrol-ngobrol.

Okay enough~! Sampai jumpa di chap3 ^^

-ltmsjh


	3. Chapter 3

Stay beside ch.3

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sejak tadi berdiri di pagar pembatas beranda sambil menghela napas pelan, ia menatap langit malam yang sedikit berawan dengan pandangan lesu. Taemin dan Minho baru saja pulang dari apartementnya, mereka menghabiskan hari mengelilingi Seoul dan Jongin sekarang sedang gladiresik di sekolah. Ingatannya kembali pada perbincangan antara Taemin dan dirinya beberapa jam yang lalu.

.

_**Flashback**_

"Kyungie, sedang apa? bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Ujar Taemin saat melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk memilih bahan makanan di lemari pendingin.

"ah, baiklah umma, ani. Hanya menyiapkan makan malam," Kyungsoo tersenyum gugup seraya mengangguk menyetujui permintan Taemin.

"rajin sekali kamu, sayang~ benar-benar calon menantu yang baik." Gumam Taemin dan terkekeh pelan saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah. "tapi tidak usah repot-repot, umma dan appa sebentar lagi akan pulang. Kami harus bersiap karena besok akan kembali ke London."

"kenapa cepat sekali umma—ah maaf." Kyungsoo langsung membungkuk meminta maaf saat merasa ucapannya agak lancang.

Taemin langsung memeluk kekasih anaknya itu dengan ekspresi gemas. Mimpi apa ia bisa langsung mendapatkan calon menantu yang manis serta sangat rajin dan sopan ini? "tidak apa-apa sayang, maafkan umma juga tidak bisa berlama-lama disini," ia dapat merasakan Kyungsoo dalam anggukannya mengangguk pelan. "baiklah, kita bicara di balkon saja, bagaimana?"

"apa yang terjadi umma? Apa Kyungsoo membuat kesalahan?" Tanya Kyungsoo gugup sambil meremas ujung mini dressnya. Kedua wanita cantik berbeda usia itu kini telah duduk di balkon ditemani dua cangkir teh hijau hangat—Minho sedang berada di tempat Kibum jadi mereka dengan leluasa dapat berbicara. Udara yang agak dingin dikarenakan cuaca mendung malam itu tidak terlalu diperdulikan oleh mereka.

"sama sekali tidak, Kyungie. Umma hanya ingin bercerita padamu, bolehkah?"

"tentu saja umma. Kyungsoo akan mendengarkan, dan Kyungsoo berusaha bantu jika ada masalah." Taemin tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

"baiklah." Taemin menyeruput sedikit teh nya, melihat Kyungsoo yang menatapnya penuh atensi, ia pun mulai berbicara.

"umma ingin bertanya, menurut Kyungie bagaimana sikap Jongie terhadap appa dan umma tadi?"

Mendengar nama namjachingunya di sebut sontak tubuh Kyungsoo menegang, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Taemin akan menanyakan hal tersebut padanya. Kyungsoo fikir Taemin akan bertanya asal usulnya, mungkin saja Kyungsoo tidak sesuai dengan harapannya atas kekasih yang pantas untuk Jongin.

"uhm..itu—" yeoja itu tampak salah tingkah dan bingung untuk memilih kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya, ia takut jika salah berucap hal itu akan menyakiti hati umma Jongin.

"tak apa sayang, jujur saja." Ujar Taemin sambil mengelus rambut hitam yeoja itu lembut. "umma tidak akan marah." ia akhirnya menambahkan setelah melihat Kyungsoo yang masih sulit untuk berkata-kata.

"kurasa Jongin tidak begitu menyukai kehadiran umma dan appa. Tapi—umma mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja."

"tidak, Kyungie benar." Taemin menghela napas sejenak. "Jongin memang bersikap seperti ini sejak dulu."

"…."

"umma memiliki Jongin saat umma masih sangat belia, sayang. Saat itu umma berada di tingkat dua Junior High School." Taemin tersenyum kecil saat melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang cukup kaget. Namun akhirnya ia melanjutkan.

"umma dan appa telah dekat sejak dimana kami sudah bisa merangkak dan berbicara. Kedekatan kami memang sudah direncakan jauh-jauh hari bahkan sebelum kami dilahirkan."

"maksud umma, dijodohkan?" Kyungsoo menginterupsi tanpa sadar untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya.

"benar sekali, Keluarga Kim dan Lee telah merencakan perjodohan untuk menambah keakraban kedua belah pihak dan yah," Taemin mengangkat bahu dan meringis, "—bisnis."

"Kami tumbuh bersama. Appa dua tahun lebih tua dari umma namun ia terus berada disisi umma. Ia selalu menjaga umma dan menjadi satu-satunya anak lelaki yang dekat dengan umma sejak umma lahir. Umma tidak diperbolehkan dekat dengan namja lain selain Minho appa. Namun tidak masalah, karena umma memang menyukai Minho appa bahkan sejak umma bisa mengingat wajahnya."

"romantic sekali.." decak Kyungsoo kagum dengan mata berbinar.

Taemin tersenyum kecil tanda berterima kasih—uh betapa anggunnya gesture wanita ini sudah tidak dapat terelakkan—"tapi itu tidak selamanya indah, Kyungie sayang." Raut wajah wanita itupun berubah muram, Kyungsoo sontak menatapnya dengan pandangan serius.

"umma dan appa saat itu masih sangat muda, dan tentu saja gejolak remaja yang selalu ingin mencoba hal baru ditambah hubungan yang sangat dekat antar lawan jenis mempermudah segalanya,"

"…."

"dan boom! Tanpa kami sadari kami sudah melakukan dosa yang sangat besar. Keluarga kedua belah pihak marah besar saat mengetahui hal tersebut. Kami memang diputuskan untuk bersama, namun bukan untuk menyadari fakta bahwa umma mengandung bahkan sebelum kami terikat hubungan pernikahan yang sah. tidak ada yang menyarankan umma untuk menggugurkan anak itu—tentu saja tidak karena fakta bahwa anak tersebut adalah calon pemimpin gabungan dari perusahaan besar—namun kehamilan yang sangat cepat ini dapat menghancurkan martabat keluarga," Taemin mengusap wajahnya pelan.

"singkat cerita Jongin berhasil umma lahirkan dengan selamat namun tidak ada satupun media yang mengetahuinya. Jongin dibesarkan oleh ibu Minho appa di Jepang dan ia tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang orang tua yang sebenarnya. Umma dan appa yang sudah mulai memasuki sekolah menengah ataspun disibukkan dengan macam-macam hal tentang perusahaan. Kami tidak punya dan tidak akan pernah punya waktu untuk bermain dengan teman sebaya apa lagi untuk mengunjunginya karena kami sejak awal sudah dipersiapkan untuk perusahaan—ah, apakah cerita ini membosankan, sayang?"

"tidak umma. Lanjutkan saja,"

"akhirnya setelah beberapa tahun kami memberanikan diri untuk mengunjunginya. Jongin tumbuh menjadi namja yang tampan dan pintar serta rendah hati dibawah bimbingan kakek dan neneknya. Namun ia sejak awal menolak kehadiran kami berdua yang datang untuk melihatnya, ia bilang ia tidak butuh orang tua seperti kami." Taemin terkesiap saat merasakan Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan, ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia menangis saat bercerita.

"umma, jika ini menyakitkan untuk umma sebaiknya tidak usah dilanjutkan." Gumam Kyungsoo sambil mengelus bahu Taemin lembut, untuk menenangkan.

"tidak apa, pada akhirnya Kyungie berhak untuk tahu."

"baiklah." Ujar Kyungsoo pertanda setuju.

"umma dan appa sejujurnya tidak ingin seperti ini. Keberadaan Jongin sampai saat ini tidak diketahui oleh media, sebenarnya appa dan umma tidak masalah untuk mengenalkannya toh kami berdualah kini pemilik perusahaan dan hal tersebut tidak akan merubah apapun. Namun sifat rendah hati Jongin tetap mendominasi, ia tentu saja menolak hak tersebut. ia tidak ingin orang lain berteman dengannya hanya karena harta milik keluarganya. Sejak dulu ia tidak pernah menerima jika diberikan barang-barang yang mahal dan menolak untuk tinggal bersama kami. Saat pindah sekolah ke Seoul pun ia bahkan berencana untuk tinggal diasrama sekolah namun umma memaksa ia untuk tinggal diapartment milik teman umma agar kami tetap bisa mengontrolnya. Haah sepertinya memang salah umma dan appa yang tidak bisa bertindak sebagaimana orang tua yang baik."

"tidak umma, Jongin hanya tidak mengerti cara umma dan appa mengekspresikan rasa sayang kalian." Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut.

"suatu kali pernah appa membelikan mobil sport untuknya dan ia langsung menolaknya mentah-mentah. Ia bilang, 'untuk apa appa memberikan ini untukku? Appa fikir mobil ini bisa merubah posisi kasih sayang yang kuinginkan dari orang tuaku?' umma dan appa sungguh terpukul mendengarnya mengatakan hal itu. Dia hanya ingin kasih sayang kami namun kami tidak bisa mewujudkannya dengan baik. Akhirnya kakeknya yang mendengar hal itu membujuk Jongin agar menerima pemberian appanya, Jongin setuju namun ia meminta untuk diganti dengan mobil yang lebih sederhana."

Taemin melihat Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca namun ia akhirnya melanjutkan, "hingga kini, Kyungie. Umma tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk merebut hati satu-satunya buah hati yang umma miliki. Jongie sudah umma berikan kebebasan atas apapun ia inginkan, ia tidak umma masukkan kesekolah bisnis alih alih kesekolah seni karena umma tahu ia menyukai hal itu. Umma dan appa rela bekerja keras mengurusi perusahaan agar Jongin tidak perlu merasakan apa yang kami rasakan dulu. Kami berencana untuk bekerja sampai kami mampu hingga usia tua jadi Jongin tidak perlu repot untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan dunia bisnis sejak dini. Ia bisa menggapai mimpinya terlebih dahulu namun saat kami sudah tak sanggup lagi, kami akan memberikan wewenang padanya—itupun jika ia mau."

"..umma," Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya kepada wanita cantik dihadapannya, wanita yang tampak luar biasa sempurna dari luar namun ternyata sangat rapuh didalam. "Kyungsoo berjanji akan membantu mendekatkan umma dan appa ke Jongin. Dan yah, itu adalah tanggung jawab jongin jadi Kyungsoo akan berusaha membujuknya agar memikirkan tentang perusahaan, cepat atau lambat."

"benarkah?"

"ya, asal umma berjanji untuk tidak terlalu memaksakan diri saat bekerja, serta sekali kali kalian harus menghubungi Jongin. Kyungsoo rasa Jongin sesungguhnya sangat merindukan kalian namun ia tidak tahu cara mengekspresikan perasaannya. Umma dan appa harus lebih terbuka kepadanya, bagaimana?"

"umma akan berusaha sayang," Taemin memeluk Kyungsoo kembali dengan ekspresi wajah penuh kelegaan, "umma bersyukur Jongin dipertemukan denganmu. Rasanya tak sabar untuk menjadikanmu menantuku, sayang."

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan itu dan menunduk menyembunyikan ekpresi gugupnya, "maafkan Kyungsoo tapi kami masih muda untuk hal tersebut, umma." Ujarnya jujur tanpa bermaksud untuk menyakiti hati wanita dihadapannya.

"haha tidak sayang, umma hanya bercanda. Itu semua terserah kepada kalian." Taemin terkekeh pelan,

_Drrt_

Atensi kedua wanita tersebut teralihkan oleh suara ponsel yang bergetar, Taemin mengambil ponsel dari saku coatnya dan tersenyum tipis.

"umma harus kembali sekarang sayang, ada masalah kecil." Taemin bangkit diikuti Kyungsoo kemudian mencium kedua pipi gadis muda itu. "appa sudah menunggu dibawah dan ia meminta maaf tidak bisa langsung pamit padamu." Mereka berdua berjalan menuju pintu apartment.

"tidak masalah umma—ah. Umma," gumam Kyungsoo cepat saat Taemin beranjak akan pergi, sebenarnya ini tidak cukup sopan baginya namun ia harus melakukan ini.

"ne?"

"jam berapa kira-kira umma dan appa akan pergi? Bisakah untuk melihat Jongin sebentar esok hari?"

"mungkin malam hari sayang, kenapa?"

"besok Jongin akan mengikuti kompetisi yang sangat penting, ia telah berusaha keras akhir-akhir ini. Bisakah umma dan appa melihatnya sebentar saja? Kumohon."

"baiklah Kyungie, akan umma usahakan. Sekarang umma harus pergi, kamu istirahatlah sayang. Kamu tampak tidak sehat."

"ne umma, hati-hati dijalan." Sahut Kyungsoo sambil membungkuk sekilas dan menunggu Taemin menghilang dari pandangannya. Kyungsoo memijit pelipisnya pelan kemudian beranjak menuju dapur untuk memasak makan malam karena ia tahu Jongin pasti tidak akan makan diluar setelah latihan.

_**Flashback end**_

.

.

"Soo?" suara seorang namja mengembalikan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Jongin telah berdiri disampingnya dengan ekspresi—lelah? Namun ia tetap tersenyum lembut.

_Grep. _

Kyungsoo tidak berkata apa-apa namun ia langsung memeluk namja dihadapannya. Jongin yang tidak biasanya mendapati kekasihnya bersikap agresif pun agak kaget namun ia segera balas memeluk dan mengusap surai yeoja itu lembut.

"ada apa hm? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" gumam Jongin lembut. Ia merasakan Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"…"

"Soo—"

"bukan apa-apa. ini hanya pelukan untuk mengisi energy." Potong Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh, " Aku melihat Jongie tampak kelelahan, aku berharap Jongie tetap sehat dan tampil dengan baik esok hari."

"terimakasih sayang, kamu tahu saja bahwa kamu itu sumber energiku." Jongin tertawa kecil sambil mencium puncak kepala kekasihnya, lega bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa dan ia merasakan kepenatan ditubuhnya hilang seketika.

"syukurlah, aku sangat senang bisa meringankan bebanmu." Kyungsoo berujar dengan nada yang ceria, namun Jongin tidak mengetahui bahwa ekspresi sedih tergambar di wajahnya.

_Jonginnie, bagaimana perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya? Bisakah kamu bagikan rasa sakit yang kamu alami kepadaku? Kamu selalu tampak baik-baik saja namun ternyata tidak. Itu sangat menyakitiku, Jongin._ Batin Kyungsoo. Diam-diam ia menghapus setitik air matanya yang mengalir dan melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"mengapa tubuhmu dingin sekali soo? Sudah berapa lama kamu disini?" gumam Jongin sambil mengusap lengan Kyungsoo yang terbuka.

"Baru saja. Jongie sudah makan?"

Jongin mengelus pipi yeoja itu dan menggeleng pelan. "ayo kita makan, aku sudah menyiapkan sup ayam kesukaanmu." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengenggam tangan Jongin dan membawanya menuju ruang makan.

'_mungkin lebih baik untuk tidak menanyakannya malam ini, Jongie terlihat sangat lelah.'_ batin Kyungsoo sambil melihat Jongin yang sedang makan dalam diam.

.

.

Kini mereka berdua sedang duduk bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur milik Kyungsoo. Kenapa mereka bisa berada di ranjang yang sama adalah dikarenakan sifat keras kepala Jongin yang memaksa untuk tetap mengawasi Kyungsoo saat malam dengan cara tidur di sofa, Kyungsoo pun menolak dan memaksa Jongin untuk tidur bersamanya dengan wajah memerah menahan malu. Bukan apa-apa, ia melakukan itu agar Jongin bisa beristirahat dengan baik. Toh, mereka berdua masih tau batasan.

"Soo?" panggil Jongin kearah kekasihnya yang tampak asik membaca sebuah buku sastra—belum mengantuk, akunya. Padahal sejujurnya ia tidak bisa tertidur dan terus terngiang dengan perkataan Taemin beberapa waktu lalu.

"uhm? Apa Jongie sudah mengantuk? Biar kumatikan lampunya." Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya, meletakkan buku di meja nakas dan beranjak untuk mematikan lampu dan menggantinya dengan yang lebih remang namun tangan Jongin menahannya.

"tidak. Aku tidak mengantuk. Kembalilah duduk." Ujar Jongin sambil menepuk spasi kosong disebelahnya agar Kyungsoo duduk kembali dan gadis itu menuruti.

"ada apa hm?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin penuh atensi.

"mengenai kejadian tadi, aku—"

"jika Jongie tidak siap untuk bercerita sekarang, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan memaksamu." Sambung Kyungsoo cepat namun lelaki itu membalas dengan gelengan tidak setuju.

"aku ingin bercerita sekarang," Jongin mengubah posisinya untuk berbaring di pangkuan kekasihnya, ia memejamkan mata sejenak merasakan kenyamanan saat Kyungsoo mengelus rambutnya sayang.

"katakanlah. Aku akan mendengarkan,"

"selama ini, ku fikir umma dan appa tidak menyayangiku." Suara itu terdengar sedikit bergetar saat menumpahkan isi hatinya.

"kenapa Jongie berfikir begitu?" Kyungsoo terkesiap dan bertanya dengan nada terkejut.

"mereka selalu meninggalkanku dan lebih memilih untuk bekerja dan bekerja. Mereka tidak pernah ada disaat aku menginginkan mereka ada. Saat aku memenangkan kompetisi, mereka tidak hadir untuk mendukungku. Mereka pernah tidak hadir untuk memelukku saat namaku diumumkan menjadi juara umum. Disaat seluruh orang tua siswa berfoto bersama anak mereka dihari kelulusan, aku hanya bersama kakek dan nenek. Mereka tidak pernah hadir, bahkan—" suara Jongin tercekat, Kyungsoo berusaha mati-matian menahan air matanya saat melihat kekasih yang paling ia sayangi mengungkit luka yang disimpannya sendiri.

"bahkan saat aku terbaring sakit, dimana aku hanya berharap umma dan appa datang. Memelukku dan membisikkan bahwa aku akan kembali baik-baik saja. Namun mereka tak pernah datang. Aku sudah mengatakan aku tidak membutuhkan harta mereka, yang aku butuhkan hanya kasih sayang mereka tetapi mereka tak pernah mengerti. Aku—"

"…."

"_aku merasa tidak diinginkan_. Lebih baik aku tidak usah dilahirkan oleh—"

"sstt." Kyungsoo menaruh telunjuknya dibibir kekasihnya agar ia berhenti berbicara. Jongin tampak sangat kacau dan Kyungsoo sebisa mungkin menghentikan ia mengatakan hal yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini. "itu tidak benar, jangan berkata seperti itu. Kamu adalah satu-satunya buah hati mereka, Jongie. Aku bisa melihat bahwa mereka sangat menyayangimu. Mungkin mereka tidak bisa menunjukkan rasa sayang mereka dengan benar. Tidak ada orang tua yang sempurna, sayang. Percayalah, dibalik semuanya pasti ada alasan mereka melakukan hal tersebut."

"…."

Kyungsoo melanjutkan sambil tetap mengelus rambut kekasihnya, "Jongie tahu? Ada banyak anak didunia ini yang tidak menghetahui dimana keberadaan orangtua mereka. Jongie harusnya lebih bersyukur. Jongie masih punya orang tua dan masih memiliki kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubungan. Bayangkan anak-anak yang orang tuanya tiada, Jongie. Mereka sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan bahkan hanya untuk menatap orang tua mereka." Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam, ia teringat ayahnya yang telah berada disurga.

Jongin terkesiap, tanpa sadar ia telah menyakiti hati lembut kekasihnya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk kekasihnya erat. "Kyungie uljima, apa aku menyakitimu? Maafkan aku sayang."

"tidak." Kyungsoo menggeleng dan melepaskan pelukan mereka, Jongin menghapus air matanya lembut dengan tatapan menyesal. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit saat melihat Kyungsoo menangis. "aku hanya terlalu sensitive, Jongie. Seharusnya kamu yang bercerita namun malah aku yang menangis. Hehe," Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan saat Jongin mencium pipinya yang terasa lembab.

"aku akan memperbaiki hubungan dengan appa dan umma, aku berjanji sayang." Ujar Jongin sambil menuntun Kyungsoo untuk berbaring disebelahnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang mendengar Jongin yang mau berbesar hati memaafkan orang tuanya.

"terimakasih, aku merasa sangat lega sekarang." gumam namja itu lagi sambil memeluk yeoja disampingnya. Posisi mereka yang berbaring sambil berpelukan membuat pipi gadis itu memanas.

"aku senang bisa membantumu, Jongie." Suara Kyungsoo teredam oleh pelukan namja itu yang mengerat.

Hening sebentar, Kyungsoo fikir Jongin telah tertidur namun saat ia ingin melihat paras kekasihnya itu, ternyata Jongin sedang memandangnya dalam diam. Kyungsoo merasa tersihir oleh tatapan itu dan tanpa sadar ia memejamkan mata saat bibirnya disapu dengan lembut oleh bibir Jongin yang terasa hangat.

"…."

"Soo?"

"hm?"

"aku ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi."

"baiklah." Kyungsoo berdehem sebentar lalu mulai bernyanyi.

_**somewhere over the rainbow, way up high**_

_**there's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby**_

_**Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue**_

_**And dreams that you dare to dream really do come true**_

_**Someday, I'll wish upon a star**_

_**And wake up where the clouds are far behind me**_

_**Where troubles melt like lemon drops**_

_**Away above the chimney tops**_

_**That's where you'll find me**_

_**Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly**_

_**Birds fly over the rainbow**_

_**Why then, oh why can't I?**_

_**If happy little bluebirds fly**_

_**Beyond the rainbow**_

_**Why, oh why, can't I?**_

Kyungsoo menghentikan nyanyiannya saat mendengar helaan nafas teratur namja disampingnya. Baru beberapa menit ia bernyanyi namun namja itu telah tertidur dengan nyenyak. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Jongin yang begitu tenang saat tertidur. Ia mematikan lampu, mencium pipi Jongin lembut dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua.

"_selamat malam, Jongin." _

_._

_._

Kyungsoo dan Luhan berdiri di dekat backstage. Mereka berdua menunggu Jongin dan Sehun serta anggota club dance yang sedang bersiap-siap. Kompetisi ini diadakan antar sekolah disebuah Hall, jadi dapat dipastikan betapa ramainya siswa yang hanya ingin menonton ataupun mendukung club dari sekolah mereka.

Kyungsoo sesekali melirik ponselnya dengan pandangan cemas. Luhan yang melihatnya pun bertanya,

"ada apa Kyungie?"

Kyungsoo menoleh dengan cepat, "Bukan apa-apa Hannie." Ia tersenyum kecil. Kyungsoo sebenarnya menunggu kabar dari Taemin yang berjanji untuk datang, namun hingga kini belum ada tanda bahwa kedua orang tua Jongin akan datang menyaksikan anak mereka. Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya pelan.

Tak lama club dance SOPA pun datang dan kedua gadis cantik itu langsung menghampiri mereka. Kyungsoo berlari kearah Jongin yang baru saja selesai memberi instruksi dan Jongin langsung memeluknya cepat.

"Jong—"

"Pelukan untuk menghilangkan gugup." Sahut namja itu cepat. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil,

"apa kamu gugup?"

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lembut, "sekarang tidak. Aku harus tampil dengan baik karna kamu akan menonton."

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap kekasihnya sambil terkekeh pelan, "jika kamu memenangkan kompetisi ini, kamu boleh meminta hadiah apapun dariku."

Jongin sontak menatapnya antusias, "apapun?"

"apapun. Asal bukan yang macam-macam." Koreksi Kyungsoo cepat.

Jongin tersenyum lebar, "Okay, kupastikan aku akan menang."

"kuharap begitu." Sambung Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang memerah padam karena Jongin mencuri satu ciuman di dahinya, juga dikarenakan semua anggota club dance yang menatap mereka sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"aku mencintaimu." Bisik Jongin di telinga kanannya.

"aku juga. Berusahalah dengan baik."

Mereka akan tampil lima menit lagi jadi Kyungsoo dan Luhan mulai beranjak menuju bangku penonton namun Luhan tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kyungie, tunggu sebentar."

"ada apa Hannie?" Tanya Kyungsoo namun Luhan tidak menjawab namun malah berlari kembali kearah anggota club yang sedang berkumpul. Kyungsoo fikir Luhan meninggalkan sebuah barang jadi ia hanya menunggunya dari jauh.

"OH SEHUN!" Luhan berteriak sambil berlari menuju Sehun yang menatapnya bingung.

"ada apa Han—"

_Cup_

Ucapan Sehun terhenti dikarenakan Luhan yang tiba-tiba mengecup pipi kanannya.

"ciuman keberuntungan. _Good luck!_" sahut Luhan cepat sambil berlari kembali dengan wajah memerah menahan malu. Meninggalkan Sehun dengan ekspresi blank-nya serta siulan dari anggota yang menggodanya.

"wow Hannie, kamu benar-benar beran—"

"ayo cepat lari, Kyungie! Argh aku malu sekali." Luhan menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk berlari cepat menuju bangku penonton.

.

.

Dua gadis itu kini duduk dibangku paling depan untuk menyaksikan kompetisi. Tersisa dua bangku kosong disebelah mereka yang Kyungsoo siapkan untuk Taemin dan Minho namun hingga kini mereka tak kunjung datang. Club dance SOPA telah menaiki panggung dan bersiap untuk intro. Jongin tampak dalam posisi terdepan dan Kyungsoo dapat melihat dengan jelas ekspresi namja itu yang tersenyum padanya.

Music diputar dan mereka mulai bergerak dengan lincah. Kyungsoo tanpa sadar menatap Jongin tanpa berkedip, sepertinya ia terpesona dengan tarian namja itu yang begitu memukau.

"Kyungie?"

Ia sontak menoleh menemukan bahwa Taemin lah yang menepuk bahunya diikuti Minho yang duduk disamping istrinya. "maaf umma dan appa terlambat."

"tidak apa-apa, umma. Mereka baru saja mulai."

"wow, itu baru anakku!" sahut Minho pelan melihat Jongin yang meliukkan tubuhnya dengan lincah diatas panggung.

"tsk, yang benar saja oppa. Bakatnya itu menurun dariku." Taemin tersenyum dan Kyungsoo kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah panggung.

Tiba saat dimana Jongin harus melakukan gerakan salto, Kyungsoo pernah menonton Jongin berlatih sebelumnya dan ia sedikit mencemaskan gerakan ini. Jongin pernah bilang gerakan inilah yang membuatnya terkilir karena saat itu ia tidak mendaratkan kakinya dengan benar. Ia menghela napas lega saat Jongin bisa melakukannya dengan baik, namun..

Kyungsoo dapat melihat dengan jelas ekspresi Jongin yang meringis kecil walau ia menundukkan kepalanya. Namja itu sedikit menyeret kakinya saat bergerak namun karena posisi Sehun yang menutupinya itu tidak terlihat terlalu kentara. Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya dan hanya dapat berharap hal ini selesai dengan cepat dan Jongin tidak merasakan sakit yang lebih. Tetapi harapan tetaplah harapan.

Gerakan penutup dimana Jongin kembali berada di depan dan ia diharuskan untuk melakukan putaran (Jongin di ending wolf) membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar cemas. Jongin berputar depan baik namun ekspresinya menunjukkan kesakitan yang amat sangat. Namja itu sontak terjatuh pas saat lampu stage dimatikan pertanda perform berakhir.

"JONGIN!"

.

.

.

**tbc**

aduh maaf sekali saya updatenya telat. Semoga saja ini sudah cukup panjang ya~! Ini endingnya di chap depan kok dan kemungkinan chap depan yang paling panjang. Haduh kemarin KSmommentnya sedikit ya? Apa ini sudah lumayan, readernim? Kkk

ah, apakah konfliknya sedikit membingungkan? Jika bingung Tanya saya saja yah haha ^^V

_oh ya Readermin, saya punya project untuk fic Kaisoo yang baru, tetapi setelah sequel ini selesai. Saya masih bingung harus dibuat __**YAOI**__ atau __**genderswitch**__? Bagusnya dan yang kalian sukai apa? Dimohon pendapatnya ya, thankyou^^ _

Thanks to:

**younlaycious88 : **gaul banget yah memang haha sempat kefikiran untuk buat Onkey tapi sudah terlanjur Soojung jadi..ah, sudahlah. Mungkin lain kali Taekey bisa rempong-rempongan(?) terimakasih /bow

**yixingcom** : bukannya sembuh malah mabok ya…duh saya ga bisa buat yang rated M. kamu mau bantuin? Haha

**sehunpou** : sudah selesaikah UKKnya pou-shhi? Haha sudah dilanjut ya

**zoldyk ** : already updated! sorry if it's too late ^^

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH** : 2M momentnya kebanyakan yah? Aduh maaf saya kelepasan /bow. Disini udah dibanyakin Kaisoonya semoga cukup ya ^^, ntar kalo banyak banyak bikin mabok lmao. Hmm konfliknya disini sudah dijelaskan yah dan kibum dan soojung gak ikutan sih haha. Disini mereka cuma buat rame-ramean doang wkwk

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : jawabannya semua ada disini hohoho

**Teleporters Earthlings : **oh benarkah? Saya kira fic ini cukup mengecewakan hehe syukurlah ada yang nungguin :p gak tega disini buat mereka berantem ntah kenapa duh hayuk tos lagi /tos mulu ah lmao. Huaa maaf sekali ini agak lama ^^v chap depan ending kok hehe

**Shim Yeonhae** : sudah dilanjut ^^

**mrblackJ** : jongin ganteng ganteng durhaka? Lol kyungsoo sangat baik nan perhatian huhu terimakasih! Hehe ^^ sudah dilanjut ya

**yukasa kisaragi** : habis kasian sekali jongin harus selalu jadi pihak yang dinistakan haha. Gak bakal pisah kok mereka, saya janji /loh. Terimakasih!^^

**ruixi** : aduh saya cuma bercanda kok^^ kamu bebas manggil saya apa aja hehe terimakasih ya!

Ada typokah diatas? Semoga tidak.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!^^

-ltmsjh


	4. Chapter 4 (END)

Stay Beside (Ch. 4—end)

.

"JONGIN!" Kyungsoo tanpa sadar menahan napasnya. Dikarenakan lampu panggung yang padam, ia tidak bisa melihat bagaimana kondisi kekasihnya disana.

Kyungsoo berlari menerobos pendukung suatu sekolah yang berkerumun dekat dengan backstage tanpa memperdulikan Taemin Minho serta Luhan yang mengikuti dari belakang. Keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya, merasakan kekhawatiran yang memuncak. Matanya berkaca-kaca namun ia menahan tangisannya. Ia harus memastikan bahwa Jongin baik-baik saja.

"ah! Permisi!" Tubuhnya yang tergolong mungil berusaha berlari tanpa menabrak namun tentu saja susah mengingat betapa ramainya kerumunan yang ada disana.

Akhirnya ia sampai di dekat anggota klub dance SOPA berada, ia tercekat melihat Jongin yang berjalan dipapah oleh Sehun dan seorang adik kelas berambut pirang bernama Zelo—Kyungsoo pernah mendengar Jongin memanggil namanya—ekspresi Jongin jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar kesakitan. Kedua pemuda itu menuntun Jongin untuk duduk di sebuah bangku sambil meluruskan kakinya, salah seorang anggota kemudian memberikan air mineral padanya, Jongin tersenyum sembari meringis dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Tanpa membuang waktu, Kyungsoo berjalan tergesa kearahnya.

Jongin mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Ia seketika menoleh dan mendapati kekasihnya mendekat, wajahnya pucat dan ekspresinya tampak cemas. Jongin tersenyum tipis—berusaha tampak baik-baik saja walau sebenarnya pergelangan kakinya sangat nyeri, beruntung Sehun menemukan kursi jadi Jongin dapat meminimalisir rasa nyerinya—agar Kyungsoo tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Soo—"

"J-Jongie apa yang terjadi? Kaki mu.." Kyungsoo tiba dihadapannya dan Jongin merasakan dadanya nyeri saat melihat mata purnama yang sangat disukainya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Ini bahkan lebih menyakitkan dibanding sakit di pergelangan kakinya.

Jongin merentangkan tangannya, memberikan gesture agar Kyungsoo memeluknya. Gadis itu langsung saja memeluknya dari samping—karena posisi Jongin yang meluruskan kakinya di bangku satunya membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa memeluknya dari depan—menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bahu Jongin. Punggungnya bergetar pelan, tampaknya gadis itu menangis dalam diam.

"sstt..tidak apa-apa sayang, mungkin hanya terkilir lagi." Jongin mengelus punggung gadisnya dengan lembut agar Kyungsoo kembali tenang, dapat ia dengar isakan kecil dan ia mengecup sisi kepala Kyungsoo yang dekat dengan wajahnya. Sesekali meringis kecil merasakan kakinya yang kembali nyeri karena tanpa sengaja digerakkan. Sesungguhnya dirinya tahu bahwa ini bukan terkilir biasa karena rasa sakitnya lebih dari itu. Namun ia berusaha tenang agar tidak membuat Kyungsoo bertambah khawatir lebih dari ini.

"t-tapi itu pasti karena—a-aku memintamu untuk—" ujar Kyungsoo terbata karena masih berusaha meredam isakannya.

"tidak. Jangan salahkan dirimu lagi, kumohon. Itu membuatku sakit." Potong Jongin cepat sembari melepaskan pelukannya. Nyeri menghantam dadanya telak saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang basah karena air mata. Ia tersenyum, menghapus lelehan air mata itu dan mengecup pipi Kyungsoo lembut.

"maaf." Kyungsoo sontak menunduk merasa bersalah. Jongin yang kesakitan namun malah ia yang menangis, diam-diam merutuki dirinya yang sangat cengeng. Seharusnya ia menenangkan Jongin namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

"…." Jongin tak berkata apapun namun masih tetap tersenyum menatapnya,

"berjanji padaku jangan lakukan itu lagi." Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan dan Jongin kembali memeluknya erat.

Diam-diam Jongin merutuki dirinya yang terlalu memaksakan diri saat menari dan tidak memperhatikan kondisi kakinya yang sedang tidak baik. Ia hanya berpikir untuk tampil dengan baik karena Kyungsoo juga orangtuanya—yang entah mengapa bisa ada disana—sedang menyaksikannya. Ia tidak ingin tampil mengecewakan namun ternyata semuanya berakhir dengan ia menyaksikan Kyungsoo menangis untuk kedua kalinya karena dirinya.

"Jongin!" Jongin menoleh dan mendapati Umma dan Appanya berjalan mendekat diikuti Luhan dibelakang mereka. Kyungsoo sontak melepaskan pelukannya dan menunduk cepat, kedua tangannya berusaha memperbaiki wajahnya yang tampak berantakan.

"Umma..Appa.. mengapa bisa berada disini?"

"tentu saja menyaksikanmu Honey, apalagi?" Taemin terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo yang salah tingkah karena menangis dan memeluk Jongin dihadapan ia dan suaminya, calon menantunya yang pemalu dan takkan pernah berubah—Taemin lebih senang menyebut kekasih anaknya dengan sebutan calon menantu haha. "apa yang terjadi dengan kakimu? Tampaknya Kyungie khawatir sekali."

Tampak semburat merah muncul diwajah Kyungsoo yang menunduk dan kali ini Jongin yang tersenyum kecil, "tak apa umma. Sepertinya hanya terkilir."

"kau yakin?" sambut Minho cepat dan berjalan menuju Jongin dan meremas pergelangan kakinya pelan.

"AKH!" Jongin sontak berteriak merasa nyeri luar biasa dikakinya. Digerakkan sedikit saja begitu sakit apalagi disentuh seperti itu.

"sepertinya ankle mu cedera."

"bagaimana Appa bisa tahu?"

"kau lupa appa mu mantan seorang atlet saat di universitas, huh?" Minho terkekeh pelan melihat Jongin yang menatapnya bingung.

_Bagaimana mungkin aku tahu?_ Sanggah Jongin dalam hati. Namun ia diam saja karena tidak ingin memunculkan perdebatan. Lagipula ia sudah berjanji pada Kyungsoo untuk memperbaiki hubungan dengan orang tuanya.

"naik." Ujar Minho sambil berjongkok dihadapannya.

"huh?"

"naik, Kim. Appa akan menggendong mu ke parkiran."

"m-mwo? Tapi—"

"diluar sangat ramai. Jika memapah mu yang berjalan seperti siput kita akan tiba di rumah sakit saat tengah malam." Ucap Minho sarkatis yang dihadiahi kekehan kecil dari Taemin serta Jongin yang memutar bola matanya kesal.

"tidak."

"hm, padahal ini kesempatan sekali seumur hidup." Balas Minho dan Jongin mendengus,

"tidak akan."

"Jongie~" Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyungsoo yang menatapnya memelas, ia akhirnya menghela napas.

"baiklah."

Jongin diam-diam mengakui bahwa ia tidak menyesal berada di gendongan Minho. Karena akhirnya ia tahu bagaimana hangatnya punggung seorang ayah…

.

Sesuai perkataan Minho, Jongin dinyatakan cedera ankle oleh dokter. Kakinya dibebat dan ia butuh mengistirahatkan kakinya sekitar tiga sampai empat minggu. Ia Juga kelelahan, Jadi dokter memberinya multivitamin dan obat penghilang rasa sakit. Kyungsoo menghela napas, setidaknya ia sedikit lega saat dokter bilang cedera Jongin tidak terlalu parah.

Jongin butuh berbicara dengan orangtuanya, jadi ia membiarkan Taemin dan Minho di kamar apartment Jongin sementara ia berjalan keluar untuk kembali keapartementnya. Kyungsoo berdoa dalam hati agar hubungan mereka bisa lebih terbuka agar tidak lagi terjadi kesalah pahaman.

Kyungsoo sedang berada di koridor apartment saat tiba-tiba pandangannya berputar dengan cepat. Ia terhuyung kedepan namun sepasang tangan pucat menahannya cepat.

"Kyung! Gwenchana?" orang itu membantu Kyungsoo menyandarkan diri disisi tembok dan menunggu Kyungsoo yang sedang memijit pelipisnya pelan dengan pandangan cemas.

Setelah pandangannya kembali focus Kyungsoo dapat melihat Sehun dan Luhan lah yang berada dihadapannya. "Ah. Sehun, Hannie.."

"Gwenchana, Kyungie?" kali ini Luhan yang bertanya sambil menghapus keringat dingin yang mengalir di wajah Kyungsoo dengan sapu tangan.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan, "gwenchana..hanya sedikit pusing,"

"ayo kubantu ke apartment mu," ujar Sehun kemudian membopong Kyungsoo menuju apartement nya dan mendudukkannya di sebuah sofa diikuti Luhan yang langsung menuju dapur untuk membuat teh hangat. Luhan sudah pernah bermain ke apartment Kyungsoo jadi dia sudah tahu letak dapurnya.

Kyungsoo mendesah lega saat meminum teh pemberian Luhan dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. Pusingnya sudah berkurang dan ia bersyukur Sehun dan Luhan membantunya.

"sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengusap kepala Kyungsoo lembut.

"ne..gomawo Sehun, Hannie." Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil menatap mereka berdua.

"eyy cheonma..itulah gunanya teman." Sehun terkekeh pelan. "kalian berdua ini benar-benar. Bagaimana bisa sakit disaat bersamaan, huh?—aw! Hannie~" ia mendesis saat Luhan mencubit lengannya kuat. Luhan menatap Sehun nyalang dengan tatapan 'jangan-membuatnya-merasa-bersalah-pabbo'. Ditatap seperti itu, Sehun hanya memberikan cengiran tanpa dosa.

"Jongin sakit karena menjagaku.." Kyungsoo menatap mereka dengan pandangan sendu. "kalau bukan karena aku—"

"sudahlah, bukan salahmu Kyungie. jangan dengarkan Hunnie pabbo itu. Yang penting sekarang kamu dan Jongin harus istirahat dengan baik, Okay? Aku dan Hunnie akan meminta izin pada Jung Sonsae besok." Balas Luhan cepat dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Hm. Apa Jongin sedang beristirahat, Kyung? Aku ingin memberi tahukan sesuatu." Sehun mengalihkan perhatiaan kedua gadis cantik itu.

"tidak juga, ia sedang berbincang dengan orang tuanya. Ada apa Hun?" Kyungsoo menatap Sehun penasaran sementara namja berkulit pucat itu mengembangkan senyumannya.

"klub dance kita menang—"

"Jinjja?" Kyungsoo memotong dengan ekspresi mata berbinar-binar.

"hum! Juara satu!" Luhan melanjutkan dengan semangat.

"wooah chukkae!" Kyungsoo tersenyum senang dan menepuk kedua tangannya bersemangat. Sepertinya ia sudah lupa dengan rasa pusingnya.

"tentu saja! Jongin berusaha keras memimpin kami dan ia benar-benar menekan rasa sakitnya jadi tak terlalu jelas dimata juri. Lagi pula, siapa yang bisa mengalahkan klub dance dari sekolah seni terbaik di Korea, huh?" seru Sehun bangga kemudian dihadiahi jitakan dari Luhan.

"aish. Hannie!" Sehun mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut sementara Luhan mencibir kearahnya.

"dasar sombong."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil kemudian menatap Sehun dan Luhan bergantian. "kalian dekat sekali, kenapa tidak pacaran saja hm?"

"kami sudah pacaran, kok." Sehun merangkul Luhan sementara gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hunnie!"

"benarkah Hannie?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil membulatkan matanya, kaget.

Luhan mengangguk pelan sementara Kyungsoo dan Sehun tersenyum melihat ekspresinya yang malu-malu. "akhirnya! aku senang mendengarnya haha."

"sebenarnya aku sudah lama bilang bahwa aku menyukainya, tapi ia terlalu malu untuk mengakui perasaannya kepadaku." Ujar Sehun dengan nada menggoda.

"oh jadi ternyata ia sangat menyukaimu namun terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkannya?" Kyungsoo membalas dan terkekeh pelan melihat Luhan yang terlihat kesal.

"hentikan, kalian berdua!"

"jangan malu begitu, Hannie." Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan lembut, namun sebelum gadis itu membalasnya dengan pukulan Sehun kembali berkata. "oh ya Kyung.."

"hm?"

"sampaikan pada Jongin bahwa kami akan mengadakan pesta. Yah..semacam acara kecil-kecilan atas keberhasilan klub dance. Kami akan mengadakannya saat Jongin pulih kembali jadi pastikan kau juga datang, okay? Aku akan memberi tahu tempatnya nanti."

Kyungsoo terdiam lalu mengangguk, "baiklah.."

"kami harus pergi sekarang." Ujar Sehun yang bangkit dari duduknya diikuti oleh Luhan.

"uh? Kenapa cepat sekali?"

"kami ada kencan."

"aish. Kenapa harus diberi tahu." Luhan menggerutu namun Sehun hanya membalas dengan mengenggam tangannya erat.

"ah, baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan ya? Terimakasih juga karena telah membantuku."

"tidak masalah." Luhan tersenyum kecil. "kami pamit ya..istirahatlah dengan baik."

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil kemudian mengantar Sehun dan Luhan keluar dari pintu apartmentnya, disaat yang bersamaan Taemin dan Minho juga keluar dari apartment Jongin.

"annyeonghaseyo" Sehun dan Luhan membungkuk sopan dibalas senyuman oleh pasangan suami istri tersebut.

"annyeong. Teman Jongie dan Kyungie kah?" balas Taemin dengan ramah.

"ne, ahjumma. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu. Annyeonghasseyo ahjumma ahjussi, bye Kyungie." Dan akhirnya pasangan kekasih baru itupun menghilang ditikungan.

"Kyungie.." Kyungsoo tersentak saat Taemin memeluknya lembut.

"n-ne umma?"

"umma dan appa sudah berbaikan dengan Jongie. Ia berjanji akan membuka diri untuk kami."

"syukurlah..Kyungsoo ikut senang mendengarnya umma."

"Terima kasih ya sayang, ini karena mu."

"anniyo umma. Itu karena Jongie sendiri yang menginginkan hubungan baik dengan kalian.." Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut dan mengusap punggung Taemin pelan.

Di balik punggung Kyungsoo, Taemin dan Minho saling bertatapan penuh arti dan tersenyum kecil. "baiklah sayang. Umma dan appa harus pergi sekarang." Taemin melepaskan pelukannya dan tiba-tiba Minho memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"a-appa.." Kyungsoo kaget namun ia membalas pelukan Minho. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, pelukan Minho terasa hangat, persis dengan milik appanya. Dipeluk oleh Minho sedikit banyak mengurangi kerinduannya…

"terimakasih ne Kyungsoo-ie. Karenamu Jongin berubah banyak. Dan karenamu appa bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya punya anak perempuan." Minho terkekeh pelan, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengelus rambut Kyungsoo gemas.

"eh? Ne..cheonmaneyo appa." Kyungsoo tampak gugup namun ia tersenyum kecil.

"baiklah kami harus pergi, jaga dirimu sayang. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri…jika Jongin merepotkanmu, acuhkan saja." Taemin terkikik kecil sambil memeluk lengan kekar suaminya kemudian mereka berdua pergi sambil melambai pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membalas lambaian tangan Taemin. Setelah mereka menghilang, ia menghembuskan napas lega..setidaknya satu masalah Jongin telah terselesaikan. Ia tersenyum kemudian dengan semangat masuk ke apartment kekasihnya.

.

"Hei." Jongin yang sedang menatap ponselnya mengalihkan pandangan kearah kekasihnya yang masuk sambil membawa segelas air hangat.

"Soo.." Jongin meletakkan ponselnya di meja nakas dan meminum air yang diberikan kekasihnya. Ia mendesah lega saat air mengalir melewati kerongkongannya.

"sudah minum obat?" Jongin mengangguk.

Kyungsoo duduk disampingnya dan tersenyum sumringah. " bagaimana kakimu?"

"lebih baik. Dan lebih baik lagi kalau kamu mau tidur disini malam ini~" Jongin terkekeh pelan melihat Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Wajahnya tampak sangat lucu jadi Jongin menjawil kecil hidung kekasihnya.

"uh," Kyungsoo mengerang kesal. "aku tidak melihat ada korelasi disana.."

"tentu saja ada, sayang. Keberadaanmu disini membuatku sembuh lebih cepat." Jongin mencuri satu kecupan di pipi gembil Kyungsoo yang merona.

"Jongie~" Kyungsoo menatap kekasihnya kesal namun akhirnya tersenyum sumringah kembali.

"kenapa tersenyum seperti itu, hum?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo bingung.

"aku dengar dari umma dan appa kalian sudah berbaikan." Senyuman Kyungsoo cerah sekali hingga membuat Jongin ikut tersenyum. "keurae? umma sudah bilang padamu?

"hum." Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat. Jongin tersenyum lembut dan menepuk spasi kosong disampingnya agar Kyungsoo duduk disana. Kyungsoo menuruti tanpa cemas kaki Jongin tersenggol olehnya. Kasur itu cukup besar jadi mereka bisa dengan leluasa bergerak.

Jongin menarik lembut kepala Kyungsoo agar menyandar dibahunya. Ia mengelus rambut Kyungsoo dengan tangannya. "mengapa kamu terlihat sangat senang? Apa ada sesuatu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias, "kamu pasti akan sangat senang mendengar ini…"

"apa itu?" balas Jongin sambil menggenggam tangan kekasihnya lembut.

"kalian memenangkan kompetisi!" pekik Kyungsoo senang. Ia pikir Jongin akan sama antusias dengannya namun ternyata namja itu hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya yang terlalu bersemangat .

Kyungsoo sontak menatap kekasihnya bingung, "kamu tidak senang, Jongie?"

"tentu saja aku senang, sayang."

"lalu?"

"aku tidak terlalu kaget karena aku sudah sering menang bersama klub dance." Jongin melipat kedua tangannya didada dan memasang ekspresi angkuh yang dibuat-buat. Dia pikir Kyungsoo akan menatapnya sebal namun yeoja itu malah menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar.

"benarkah itu?"

"tentu saja." Jongin tertawa kecil. Ternyata kekasihnya memang selalu terpesona oleh dirinya haha.

Kali ini Kyungsoo menatapnya kecewa, "tapi ini pertama kalinya aku menyaksikanmu…"

"tak masalah. Masih ada kompetisi lain, sayang."

"...dan saat pertama kalinya aku menonton kamu malah terluka." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

"hei..." Jongin menyentuh dagu kekasihnya agar kembali menatapnya. Ia menyatukan kening mereka dan menatap mata purnama itu dengan tatapan lembutnya seperti biasa. Ia dapat melihat berbagai macam perasaan yang tergambarkan oleh mata Kyungsoo. Senang, cemas, kecewa, semuanya berbaur menjadi satu. Jongin tersenyum kecil, jarak mereka yang begitu dekat membuat semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi kekasihnya.

"sudah kukatakan padamu, kan. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu Soo~ aku terluka murni kesalahanku yang terlalu ceroboh. Dan aku kelelahan murni karena aku ingin menjaga gadis yang aku cintai saat ia sedang sakit. Jangan seperti ini lagi atau aku akan marah, Okay?"

"baiklah. Aku—" perkataan Kyungsoo terhenti saat Jongin mencium bibirnya lembut. Menyalurkan perasaan sayangnya kepada gadis itu. Sejak awal Kyungsoo adalah cinta pertamanya, Kyungsoo lah satu-satunya gadis yang menarik atensinya dan hanya dialah satu-satunya yang diinginkan Jongin untuk berada disisinya.

"_saranghae.."_

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, "Nado, Jonginnie..nado saranghae.."

"Soo.."

"Hm?"

"kamu tidak lupa dengan janjimu, kan?"

"tentu saja tidak. Waeyo? Kamu ingin menagihnya? Kamu berjanji padaku tidak akan meminta yang aneh-aneh." Balas Kyungsoo cepat.

"aniyo." Jongin terkekeh pelan,"aku tidak akan menagihnya sekarang, setidaknya tidak saat ini."

"apa itu? Aku ingin tahu."

"tentu saja rahasia."

Kyungsoo menatapnya kesal lalu menghela napas, "baiklah~ oh ya tadi Sehun bilang klub dance akan mengadakan pesta karena kalian menang. Ia bilang mereka akan menunggumu sembuh dahulu baru akan menentukan tempatnya."

"keurae?" Jongin mengangguk senang, sepertinya ia memikirkan suatu rencana di kepalanya.

"hm! Tapi aku disuruh Sehun untuk ikut padahal kan aku bukan anggota klub Jongie~"

"tapi kan kamu nyonya ketua klub sayang." Balas Jongin sambil tertawa kecil.

"nyonya ketua klub?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, "itu panggilan yang aneh." Kemudian ia tertawa mengikuti Jongin.

"biasanya mereka akan mengundang orang-orang yang ikut andil dalam latihan." Ujar Jongin menjelaskan.

"tapi aku tidak ikut andil apapun." Kyungsoo menyanggah pendapat kekasihnya.

"siapa bilang?"

"hm?"

"kamu memegang andil paling kuat."

"kenapa begitu?"

"karena kamu sumber semangat ku, sayang~"

"…" Kyungsoo hanya diam, sepertinya gadis itu kehabisan kata-kata menanggapi ucapan kekasihnya.

Jongin tersenyum kecil dan merangkul Kyungsoo dari samping, "aku mengantuk, ayo kita tidur." Ia mulai berbaring dan memejamkan matanya, sepertinya ia mengantuk karena efek obat mulai menyerangnya.

"baiklah." Kyungsoo ikut berbaring di sebelah kekasihnya. Jongin sontak memeluknya dan memposisikan dirinya dengan nyaman. Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut dan ikut memejamkan matanya.

"mimpi indah, sayang."

.

_**A month later**_

Kyungsoo menatap ponselnya dengan pandangan bosan. Ia sedang menunggu Jongin di kelas karena namja itu bilang ada urusan dengan panitia festival sekolah. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela disampingnya. Ada beberasa siswa yang bermain basket dilapangan, hari sudah cukup sore jadi hanya ada sedikit siswa yang masih beraktivitas disekolah. Tadinya Kyungsoo ingin pulang lebih dahulu dengan menaiki bus tapi Jongin melarangnya. Semenjak dirinya sakit waktu itu, Jongin selalu membawa mobilnya kesekolah. Asalannya karena ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo kelelahan, dan ia tidak punya pilihan selain menuruti kekasihnya itu.

_Bruk_

Kyungsoo menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu belakang kelas bergeser pelan. Ia melihat Sehun masuk dengan sebuah earphone di telinganya. Ia berjalan santai memasuki kelas dan mengambil tas di kursinya. Sehun seketika terkaget saat melihat Kyungsoo menatapnya.

"ah. Kyung! Kau mengagetkanku. Aku kira sudah tidak ada orang dikelas."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, "Mian hehe. Sehunnie melihat Jongie?"

"Jongin yah.." Sehun memasang ekspresi berfikir, "em—aku tidak tahu Kyung."

"tapi tadi ia bilang akan menemui panitia festival bersamamu." Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, bingung.

"ah jinjja? Mungkin ia masih ada urusan lain Kyung—"

"Hunnie cepatlah! Kita masih harus ke café—Oh. Hai Kyungie!" Luhan tiba-tiba berlari masuk kekelas dan menghampiri Sehun. Ia yang sedang berbicara juga tiba-tiba kaget saat mendapati Kyungsoo berada di dalam kelas. _Hampir saja keceplosan_, batinnya.

"Hai Hannie! Apa kamu melihat Jongie?"

"Jongin? A-aku tidak tahu Kyungie. Kami duluan yah, Sehun harus menemaniku berbelanja. Bye!" Luhan melambaikan tangannya sambil menarik Sehun keluar dari ruangan kelas.

Kyungsoo masih menatap kepergian mereka berdua dengan bingung. "Belanja? Bukannya tadi Hannie bilang ingin ke café? Ah molla~" Kyungsoo menghela napas. "mereka berdua aneh sekali."

Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja dan memejamkan mata merasakan angin sore menerpa wajahnya. Menunggu Jongin begitu lama membuatnya mengantuk…

.

Kyungsoo menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia kini sedang memakai dress tanpa lengan dibawah lutut berwarna putih dengan aksen renda dibawahnya. Rambut hitam bergelombangnya ia kepang dengan model menyamping. Wajahnya ia poles dengan make up tipis dan lipgloss merah muda. Ia tersenyum kecil, _akhirnya selesai juga, _batinnya.

_Ddrrrt_

Ponselnya bergetar di meja nakas. Kyungsoo bergegas mengambilnya dan melihat nama kekasihnya tertera disana.

"yobosseyo Jongie."

"Soo..kamu sudah selesai berdandan?"

"eum." Kyungsoo reflek mengangguk walau Jongin disana tidak mengetahuinya. "baru saja selesai. Waeyo? Kita pergi sekarang?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil melirik jam dinding, sudah pukul 18.30 ternyata.

"hm..begini.."

"waeyo?"

"aku baru saja dihubungi oleh panitia festival, mereka bilang ada sedikit masalah jadi aku diminta untuk kesekolah sekarang. Gwenchana?"

"saat malam seperti ini? Gwenchana. aku akan menunggu Jongie."

"ah tidak. Sehun akan menjemputmu, bagaimana? Setelah selesai aku akan menyusul kesana.."

"tidak baik merepotkan Sehun terus menerus Jongie..aku akan menunggumu saja, Oke?"

"tidak masalah, sayang. Dia juga akan senang kok. Lagi pula aku tidak ingin membuatmu menunggu begitu lama."

Kyungsoo menghela napas, "baiklah."

"Soo..kamu marah padaku? Mianhae." terdengar nada kekhawatiran diseberang sana. Kyungsoo terkikik kecil,

"tentu saja tidak, Jongie."

"Syukurlah. Oh ya, Sehun dan Luhan akan tiba lima belas menit lagi."

"Baiklah. Jongie hati-hati dijalan."

"oke sayang, saranghae."

"nado."

_PIP_

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, dia takkan pernah bisa menentang keinginan kekasihnya, tentu saja. Karena apapun yang di inginkan oleh Jongin untuk kebaikannya juga.

_._

"nah, sudah sampai." Sehun menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah café. Mereka bertiga keluar dari mobil dan langsung disuguhi oleh pemandangan lamu taman yang berkelap kelip. Mereka bertiga kemudian berjalan menuju pintu masuk café.

"Ah!" Luhan tiba-tiba memeriksa tas tangannya dengan panic.

"waeyo Hannie?" Sehun dan Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung.

"sepertinya aku meninggalkan ponselku di mobil. Otthokae? Hunnie temani aku kembali kemobil yaa~ please..jalan menuju parkiran gelap sekali. Aku takut!" Luhan mengguncang lengan kekasihnya dan memberikan tatapan memohon.

Sehun terkekeh kecil, "baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu," ia kemudian menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dan tersenyum. "Kyung, kau duluan saja, oke?"

"baiklah." Kyungsoo mengangguk dan melanjutkan jalannya.

Tempat ini berbeda dengan café yang biasanya dikunjungi oleh Kyungsoo bersama Jongin. Untuk memasuki café ini, ada jalan kecil yang ditumbuhi tumbuhan merambat diatasnya. Bunga bunga mawar serta tulip yang bewarna warni tumbuh dengan cantik dan Kyungsoo merasa sungguh ingin mencabut satu saja.. namun itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan.

Ia tiba dipintu masuk dan disambut oleh seorang pelayan bertubuh tinggi dan berambut pirang. Ia memakai topeng kelinci diwajahnya dan jas hitam berekor panjang.

"Selamat datang, Alice!"

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya berusaha mengenali namja dihadapannya, "..Zelo Hoobae?"

Namja bertopeng kelinci itu terkikik geli. "pangeran sudah menunggu Alice! Masuklah!" ia melakukan gesture tangan seolah menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk masuk dengan sopan. Namun Kyungsoo masih menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Mereka sedang mengadakan konsep wonderland atau apa? Mengapa Kyungsoo tidak diberi tahu oleh Jongin? Lagi pula mengapa ia dipanggil Alice? Ia kan tidak mengenakan kostum seperti didongeng-_-

"huh?" ada banyak pertanyaan dikepalanya namun hanya kata itulah yang terucap di bibir Kyungsoo.

"…" tak ada jawaban dari si kelinci—atau Zelo?—ia masih terkikik kecil jadi Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengikuti perintahnya. Ia mendorong pintu kayu yang cukup besar dihadapannya. Pintu itu cukup berat, namun setelah Kyungsoo berusaha mendorong dengan tenaganya, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka.

_Brak_

Kyungsoo terperangah kaget dengan pemandangan dihadapannya. Ruangan café yang cukup luas disulap menjadi sebuah hall pesta dansa. Didukung dengan dekorasi yang sangat indah khas negeri dongeng. Semua orang sedang berdansa dengan masing-masing pasangannya mengikuti lantunan music waltz. Mereka semua memakai topeng dan Kyungsoo seketika tertegun. Ia seperti merasa _de javu _saat pesta pertunangan Kibum ahjussi dan Soojung ahjumma dulu.

Semua gadis yang sedang berdansa memakai gaun panjang yang indah dan Kyungsoo langsung merutuki dirinya yang tidak tahu konsep pesta—ia lihat Luhan juga bergaun panjang. Sehun bilang hanya pesta kecil-kecilan namun ternyata pesta dansa, huh—dan pergi tanpa Jongin. Karena hal itu hanya ia bisa berdiam diri didekat pintu masuk dan menatap sekeliling.

"Hei Alice! Mari berdansa!"

"m-mwo? Tapi aku bukan—" seseorang menarik tangannya pelan dan membawa Kyungsoo ketengah ruangan. Laki-laki itu berambut blonde dengan model potongan belah tengah yang pas dengan struktur wajahnya, tubuhnya lebih pendek dibandingkan Zelo dan Jongin. Hm..Kyungsoo rasa ia tidak mengenal namja ini.

Laki-laki itu menuntun Kyungsoo untuk berdansa waltz dengan pelan. Untung saja Kyungsoo bisa mengimbanginya dengan baik namun ia masih bertanya-tanya sambil menatap namja itu. Ada apa dibalik semua ini?

_KLIK_

Lampu ruangan tiba-tiba padam dan lagi Kyungsoo merasakan _de javu_. Lelaki yang tadi berdansa dengannya melepaskan tangannya menjauh dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja dalam kegelapan. Kyungsoo berusaha tetap tenang namun tiba-tiba seseorang membekap mulutnya. Kyungsoo meronta namun ada tangan-tangan lain yang mencoba memasangkan sesuatu padanya. Kyungsoo akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan mereka melakukan apa yang mereka mau.

Lampu tiba-tiba menyinarinya membuat Kyungsoo menerjapkan pandangannya, ia melihat ada sekitar lima orang gadis bertopeng disekitarnya. Ia mendapati tubuhnya dipasangi jubah putih panjang yang cantik. Kyungsoo meraba kepalanya, terdapat sebuah mahkota dari dedaunan dan bunga. Kyungsoo menatap gadis gadis yang tersenyum itu dengan bingung. Jika memang acara ini untuknya, memangnya ia melakukan apa? Ia tidak ikut kompetisi dance itu—tentu saja. Dan ia juga tidak ulang tahun hari ini.

Seorang gadis cantik bertopeng mendekatinya. Ia memakai gaun berwarna merah muda dan membawa sebuah buket mawar putih kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menerimanya dan mengerutkan dahinya menatap gadis itu.

"Hannie?" tunggu. Bukankah Luhan tadi bilang ia akan ke parkiran bersama Sehun?

Gadis itu tidak membalas. Ia tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo dan menjauh dari tengah ruangan diikuti kelima gadis lainnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar music mengalun, enam orang lelaki berjas hitam datang mendekati Kyungsoo. Diantara mereka ada lelaki yang tadi berdansa dengannya. Mereka mengelilingi Kyungsoo dengan bentuk lingkaran dan melakukan koreografi yang sama

_**Dialah kekasihku**_  
_**Aku meleleh seperti coklat, ditangan putihnya**_  
_**Kau berjalan kearahku, oh yeah**_

_**Dialah kekasihku**_  
_**Seperti seorang budak aku terpesona oleh bibirmu**_  
_**Untuk kesekian kalinya aku terjatuh olehmu**_  
_**Aku akan berlari menuju hatimu, oh yeah..**_

_**Tunjukan padaku, sosok indahmu (jangan berbohong)**_  
_**Jika kau jujur padaku (semua ini akan mudah)**_  
_**Akan tercipta sebuah harmoni baru, **__**yang belum pernah kau rasakan**_  
_**Jangan terlambat!**_

Para lelaki itu mundur menyisakan seseorang dihadapan Kyungsoo. Seorang lelaki yang memakai jas dan jubah berwarna putih. Ia mengenakan topeng yang juga berwarna putih. Tidak salah lagi, dari gerakannya. Rambutnya..tubuhnya.. Kyungsoo sangat tahu bahwa ia adalah kekasihnya, Kim Jongin.

_**Bukan seorang teman**_  
_**Aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu**_  
_**Aku tidak sama dengan yang lain**_  
_**Aku hanya seseorang yg ingin melindungimu**_

_**Bukan seorang teman**_  
_**Sejak pertama aku melihatmu**_  
_**Hanya satu yang bisa kukatakan**_  
_**Sayang, hanya dirimu**_

Jongin menari kearahnya, menggenggam sebelah tangan Kyungsoo, menciumnya lembut dan tersenyum.

_**Semua tergambar jelas diatas meja, terungkap tidak karuan**_  
_**Aku begitu berdebar dan canggung mengakui cinta ini**_  
_**Apa kau siap untuk cinta ini?**_

_**Lebih indah dan berharga dari berlian, begitulah matamu**_  
_**Disanalah, aku bermimpi untuk bersamamamu**_

Kyungsoo merona, ia menundukkan kepalanya malu. Jongin masih dengan tariannya tiba-tiba menarik dagu Kyungsoo untuk menatap wajahnya. Lagi, walaupun terhalang oleh topeng, bisa ia lihat pancaran lembut dari mata lelaki itu.

_**Jangan pura – pura tidak tahu**_  
_**Angkat kepalamu dan tataplah aku**_  
_**Jangan hindari mataku**_  
_**Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah untukmu**_

_**Hampirilah aku lebih dekat lagi (jangan berhenti)**_  
_**Saat kupeluk dirimu (semuanya akan baik – baik saja)**_  
_**Melodi mengalir indah menggelitik telingaku, Jangan terlambat**_

_**Bukan seorang teman,**_  
_**Sayangku**_  
_**Tidak akan pernah cukup untuk mengatakan ini**_  
_**Sayangku, cepenuhnya cintaku untukmu**_

_**Dialah kekasihku**_  
_**Dalam sentuhan tangan putihnya**_

Lagu berhenti dan Jongin mengakhiri gerakannya sembari menundukkan tubuhnya dihadapan Kyungsoo. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam dan membukanya, tampak sebuah cincin berwarna perak dengan lima permata putih diatasnya. Kyungsoo sontak tertegun.

"Jongie—"

"Do Kyungsoo." Jongin ingin tersenyum melihat wajah kekasihnya yang masih menatap dengan pandangan _blank_. Tapi kali ini ia tidak bisa tersenyum. Ini benar-benar saat yang paling penting dalam hidupnya. Bahwa ia—

"maukah kamu bertunangan dengan ku?"

—ingin mengikat kekasihnya kedalam hubungan yang lebih serius.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin kaget. Tentu saja—ia tidak pernah berfikir akan mendapat kejutan seperti ini. Jongin mengajaknya bertunangan?

"Jongin.."

"aku menagih hadiahku, sayang. Yang kuinginkan adalah menjadi terikat denganmu..aku ingin seluruh dunia tahu bahwa aku memilikimu. Saat aku sudah menjadi lelaki yang pantas aku akan menjadikanmu satu-satunya wanita yang akan berada disisiku hingga akhir." Jongin tersenyum masih menunduk. Ia tahu Kyungsoo pasti kaget, Jongin memaklumi hal itu. Yang sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak tahu..bahwa Jongin telah merencanakan hal ini sejak saat ia telah berbaikan dengan orang tuanya. Jangan ditanya bagaimana reaksi Taemin dan Minho, tentu saja mereka sangat senang. Jongin bahkan sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan umma Kyungsoo—tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu tentu saja—wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan ia sangat senang karena Jongin adalah lelaki yang sempurna untuk anak gadisnya.

"….." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan mata berkaca-kaca namun tidak mengatakan apapun.

"…..baiklah. Tidak masalah jika kamu tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang." Jongin menghela napas pelan, ia pasrah jika Kyungsoo menolaknya. Haah mungkin memang ini terlalu cepat untuknya, Jongin hanya berharap dalam hati agar Kyungsoo tidak membencinya setelah ini.

"….tidak mungkin."

Jongin mendongak dan mendapati Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut menatapnya. "huh?"

"tidak mungkin bagiku untuk menolakmu, Jongie."

Jongin tanpa mengatakan apapun langsung merengkuh kekasihnya erat. Rasa kecewa langsung hilang tak berbekas digantikan kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo dan diam-diam berterimakasih kepada Tuhan karena telah memberikannya kebahagian yang luar biasa.

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan memasangkan cincin tersebut kejari manis Kyungsoo dan menciumnya lembut. Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama, ia memasangkan cincin perak—dengan model persis miliknya namun tanpa permata—ke jari Jongin. Jongin seketika memberikan ciuman penuh rasa cinta kepada bibir kekasih—coret—tunangannya itu. Kyungsoo yang baru menyadari bahwa ia lagi-lagi menjadi objek perhatian itu memejamkan matanya dengan pipi merona.

"Saranghae Kim Kyungsoo.."

"nado saranghae Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan,"hei. Aku belum menjadi seorang Kim."

"setidaknya dalam waktu dekat hal itu akan terjadi."

Tiba-tiba terdengar tepukan meriah dan Kyungsoo menatap sekeliling dengan bingung. Ia baru saja mendapati Ummanya serta kedua orangtua Jongin berada disana. Kibum ahjussi dan SooJung ahjumma—yang telah menikah—juga turut hadir malam itu. Bahkan beberapa teman dekatnya disekolah juga ada.

"ku kira ini adalah pesta klub dance?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menerjabkan matanya melihat betapa ramainya orang-orang yang bersorak senang untuk mereka. Ia sesekali menunduk dan mengucapkan terimakasih dengan rona wajah bahagia.

"kalau begitu kamu telah tertipu." Jongin tersenyum kecil dan merangkulnya.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S START THE PARTYYY!" seru seseorang dan dimulailah pesta yang menyenangkan dan penuh suka cita malam itu.

.

**EPILOG**

_**Five years later**_

Kyungsoo menatap langit malam yang bertabur bintang dengan pandangan berbinar. Ia tak henti-hentinya mengucap syukur pada Tuhan karena telah memberinya kesempatan kedua untuk melihat dunia. Langit malam merupakan salah satu hal yang paling di sukainya. Angin dingin yang berhembus tak menghalangi gadis itu untuk menikmati kerlap kerlip bintang diatas sana.

"Soo.." Kyungsoo merasakan hangat dibahunya karena seseorang menaruh jaketnya disana. Kyungsoo berbalik dan mendapati Jongin tersenyum kearahnya.

"Jongie."

"melihat bintang tanpa mengajak ku, hum?" Jongin memeluk tunangannya dari belakang sambil mendongak menatap langit malam yang indah.

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "bukankah kita dilarang bertemu untuk sementara waktu?" ia mengusap lembut lengan Jongin yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Kamu tahu aku takkan bisa melakukan hal itu." Jongin mengerang frustasi sambil mencium pipi Kyungsoo dari samping. "aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkanmu sedang melakukan apa. Aku menghubungi ponselmu tapi tidak diangkat. Jadi aku mencarimu dan menemukan mu disini."

"mianhae."

"gwenchana~ tidak dingin, hm? Angin disini berhembus sangat kencang."

"tapi sekarang tidak lagi karena Jongie memelukku." Kyungsoo tersenyum, Jongin ikut tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyungsoo.

"apa kamu gugup untuk esok hari?"

"eum." Kyungsoo mengangguk, "oleh karena itu aku menenangkan diri disini."

"tidak perlu gugup sayang,"

Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jongin penasaran, "Jongie tidak gugup?"

"tentu saja tidak, karena besok adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan di hidupku. Aku akan menjadikanmu seorang Kim yang sah." Kyungsoo terkikik saat Jongin mencium pucuk hidungnya gemas.

"…"

"Jongie~"

"hm?"

"aku tidak menyangka semua akan berakhir seperti ini." Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan dan menatap langit.

"…."

"bertemu denganmu, menjalin kasih denganmu, hingga esok hari kita akan menikah..semuanya terasa begitu cepat."

"apa kamu bahagia?"

"tentu saja aku bahagia. Kamu adalah lelaki yang luar biasa dan selalu menjagaku, aku merasa menjadi seorang gadis yang paling beruntung Jongie~" Jongin membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo agar menatapnya.

"aku berjanji akan selalu disisimu dan menjagamu sebaik mungkin Soo." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tegas, tampaknya ia sangat serius akan janji yang diucapkannya.

Kyungsoo menangkup wajah Jongin dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap tunangannya dengan pandangan lembut, "aku juga berjanji Jongie..aku akan selalu disisimu dalam keadaan apapun. Dalam saat membahagikaan atau saat sedih, aku akan berusaha mendapingimu." Ia mencium bibir Jongin dengan lembut dan menutup matanya. Jongin kaget namun akhirnya ia tersenyum dan ikut menutup kedua matanya.

"aku mencintaimu..sangat mencintaimu.."

.

_Bermula dari sebuah ketidak sengajaan…_

_Saat itu Kim Jongin dipindahkan oleh orang tuanya kesebuah apartement di kawasan gangnam. Ia menuruti keinginan orangtuanya dengan rasa enggan. Namun saat malam hari ia hendak berjalan-jalan keluar, ia melihat seorang gadis keluar dari pintu apartment di hadapannya._

_Gadis itu mengalihkan atensi Jongin sepenuhnya. Kulitnya yang putih..tubuhnya yang mungil..dan mata purnamanya yang begitu cantik.._

_Jongin rasa ia tidak akan menyesali keputusan orang tuanya kali ini._

_Namun gadis itu tidak menyadari Jongin,_

_Karena mata itu hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong._

_Jongin merasakan hatinya terenyuh, jantungnya berdetak dengan menggila serta wajahnya memanas. Tanpa ia sadari.. tubuhnya berjalan mengikuti gadis itu dibelakangnya, memastikan gadis itu akan baik-baik saja dalam perjalanannya kesuatu tempat. Karena Jongin tahu, sejak saat itu.._

_Ia bersumpah akan tetap berada disisi gadis itu._

_._

.

**Stay Beside (END)**

Finally~~ /keprok keprok bahagia/ akhirnya selesai juga^^ semoga akhirnya tidak mengecewakan ya! Dan maaf agak lama hehe ;)

**Special thanks to:**

**Alkey PCY, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, KaiSoo Shipper, wanny, ruixi, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, Kyungie22, sehunpou, younlaycious88, yixingcom, Teleporters Earthlings, Syifaslsb, zoldyk, yukasa kisaragi, mrblackJ, Shim Yeonhae, Kaisoo, Desta Soo, , NH, Kaisoo32, ****cintialadyanggr**

_-ltmsjh_


End file.
